Chased And Used
by tru-girl
Summary: DONE! Eva runs away from the Crogs who have threatened her planet to get her. She uses a new identity and hides from those she cares about because there IS a traitor in the FFMA AND what if someone finds out who she really is? Sequel : Lost and Unloved
1. Running From Danger

**Chased and Used**

**Erm, bad title, hopefully good story.**

**Also an evil brainwave that came to me a few days ago, but you can't really stop me when I start!**

**Ah well, hope you enjoy this...**

**Chapter 1**** – Running From Danger**

The kiss was sweet and tender. Then he disappeared, just like that before her very own eyes. She gasped, yelled for him, only getting a farewell in return. She only remembered waking up in a field after that.

The hug was soft and tender and it seemed to last for forever. A promise was made and then he was gone. The promise had never been fulfilled.

The embrace was warm and comfortable. They were both asleep. He woke up to find her father staring at him. He pushed her away, trying to get her to wake up. She woke up after clinging to him and him holding her aside.

The look was kind and comforting. He stood just watching her in silence and she did the same. Both of them didn't seem to notice the rain falling beside them. He was about to say something, when he was called back. He then left, leaving her blushing and watching him go.

The voice was gentle and lonely. He was above her smiling and telling her he loved her. He jumped, sacrificing himself to the dangers below. She yelled but he was already falling down.

The touch was inviting and friendly. He pulled her up to the beetle. She sat down, still holding his hand. He was saying he was going to take good care of her and that she was safe with him. They were then interrupted.

A voice cried out.

'Eva, come down here!' Don yelled.

Eva jumped. She had just been thinking of her memories of Jordan and Aikka. Is that what they two will always be? Memories?

Eva ran down the stairs from her room. She slid into the kitchen. What did Don want with her? She remembered when she saw the burnt food.

'Look, I told you to turn off the oven when the alarm went off. What were you doing when the alarm went off?' he asked her.

Eva sighed.

'I didn't hear the alarm, ok? I was too busy thinking about…stuff,' she sighed.

Don looked at her sadly. It had been just over two years since the great race and neither of them had bothered contacting her.

'You were thinking about how Jordan and Aikka haven't said anything to you yet, aren't you?' Don smiled weakly.

Eva didn't do anything but Don knew it was true. It broke his heart to see her so deep in her thoughts like this. He didn't know what was making them so busy or uninterested about talking to Eva.

This isn't what she deserved. She hadn't done anything wrong to either of them before leaving Oban. Did she?

Eva went up into her room again. She looked up at all the pictures she had drawn of Aikka and Jordan. There were some other ones as well but they were the main people up there. It hurt to see their faces every day.

She had been having dreams, memories and thoughts about them for a few months now. It scared how much she had loved them.

Don turned on the TV. It seemed to be the only thing Eva would do with him now, watch TV with him.

The news was on. It was focused on the Crog Imperium.

'This is what the supreme leader of the Crogs, Dark had to say yesterday,' the news reporter said.

A communications link appeared with Dark on it. He smirked and then started talking.

'I am coming with a troop of Crog warships to root out a certain Earth girl. If she surrenders to the Crogs, she will die but no one else will be harmed. If not, your planet will be captured until we find her! Molly, reveal yourself!' Death yelled.

Don dropped the glass he was holding. Eva ran down the stairs after hearing it's sound.

'Dad! I heard the glass break, what happened?' she cried.

Don was still staring at the TV. Eva watched the screen as well.

'This is a picture of the girl 'Molly'. Her real name is Eva Wei and if you see her, turn her over!' the reporter was scared.

Eva's photo appeared. It was taken shortly after the great race of Oban. It was of her and her father at Wei Racing.

'This girl will be searched for on all sorts of planets. No where will soon be safe for anyone! Find the girl before anyone suffers!' the reporter yelled.

Don quickly turned off the TV.

'Eva, you must run away,' he looked at her.

'But I just started to think it could be this way forever…' Eva whispered.

'Eva! You must leave! If you do not, then the Crogs will get you!' Don shook her gently.

Eva started crying. She had her dad back and now she was going to leave him once more. Why did life have to be so cruel? She slowly nodded and went up to her room to pack her stuff.

She packed her pictures, clothes and her photo of her mother, dad and herself. She smiled and also packed other things.

She went downstairs with her bag. Don looked at her and sighed sadly.

'I'll be back,' Eva promised.

Don nodded and handed her a lot of money.

'You'll need it,' he winked.

Eva smiled and stuffed in the secret bit of her bag. She opened the back door. She winked at Don and ran into the unknown.

Don smiled weakly as he saw her go.

Someone started banging on the door. Don sighed and opened it.

'What do you wan…' Don gasped.

It was the Crogs! They pushed Don aside and searched the house, wrecking everything in their path. They destroyed the posters of Maya that were up and ripped the articles that Eva had put up when they first moved in.

Don ran out of the house.

The Crogs bashed into Eva's room. They saw it was already messy. They hadn't searched through it though. They checked just to make sure.

They found nothing in the house. Eva had left. They were all very annoyed at her disappearance.

'You let the father get away!' one of the Crogs said as he saw Don in the distance.

'We will trail him later. It's the girl Dark wanted,' another Crog said.

The Crogs all nodded. They finished searching outside and still found nothing about her whereabouts.

They weren't happy.

'If she's not there, she won't be anywhere on Earth soon,' one of the Crogs muttered angrily.

In the distance, Eva watched them. She would really have to get off Earth if she stood a chance of survival.


	2. A New Identity

**Chapter 2**** – A New Identity**

Eva hid her face with her coat. She was in a large city. It wasn't a good idea, but it was the only place where she would be able to get off Earth quickly.

It was raining. Everyone was rushing about, desperate to dodge the water. Eva was walking slowly though. She didn't mind the rain. In the few days it had taken her to get there, it had rained a lot.

At least it meant less people were about. It also meant less people could see who she really was. It also meant she could hide in her coat.

She walked up to a fast food restaurant.

She went inside and queued up. She was starving. After ages of waiting, she eventually got to the front.

'What would you like?' the cheery woman asked.

Eva felt like yelling at her. Why should she be so happy? How could she be so happy?

But then she regained control and took a deep breath.

'One cheeseburger with fries and a coke,' she muttered in her fake deep voice.

'Anything else?' the woman asked.

Eva shook her head and the woman gave Eva her meal. Eva quickly paid for it and sat down somewhere.

After a few minutes of eating, a whole horde of aliens came in. Everyone was quite shocked, even Eva. But she soon realised none of them were Crogs and she slightly relaxed.

The head of the group went up to the counter. It was Rush from Byruss!

'We are here to complain about the search made on Molly or Eva Wei. We want her to be released from the prison now!' Rush yelled at one of the people.

'God, you've got the wrong place,' someone said.

Everyone started laughing. Eva felt so sorry for poor Rush

'Besides, Eva hasn't been captured yet. If she had, we would all be looking happier of course!' another person said.

Everyone nodded.

'This is a fast food restaurant. We get food from here. The place you are probably looking for, the deciding office is somewhere else here,' someone else said.

Rush turned around to the group of aliens.

'Right, Canaan! You were the one who said it was here!' Rush murmured.

Eva quickly finished her meal. She sneakily put her rubbish in the bin and started making her way to the door.

'I was tracing her signal. I think it got mixed up,' Canaan shrugged.

Eva recognised him! He was Aikka's sword master! She almost gasped but then realised she was a wanted girl.

'And it is still quite near…' Canaan looked around.

The person who had served Eva saw her trying to leave. She then quickly realised who she really was.

'Grab her!' the woman yelled, pointing to Eva.

Everyone stared at her. Eva made a break for it. She ran out of the door. After she got halfway down the road, she heard voices come from back there.

'It is Eva! Grab her!'

Eva kept running and running from them. The rain pounded her coat as she ran. She soon saw a small alley and she hid behind one of the bins.

She kept as still and quiet as possible.

'She went this way!' someone yelled and she heard people running past the alley.

She took off her coat. She was boiling. Sweat dripped down her face as the rain drops landed on her face. There was no point on putting the coat on again. Everyone knew the disguise now.

She took out a cap, wig, contact lenses and make up kit. She quickly put in blue contact lenses, put on foundation and put on the cap and wig.

When she was done, you could no longer see the stripe and star on her face. Her hair now looked long and blonde. She was wearing a cap to keep it in place. Her eyes now looked like they were the colour blue.

No one had seen her clothes, so she didn't worry about them. Sure, they could see her trousers but she looked so different. Not everyone wore different trousers from her. There would be someone else.

It stopped raining. She stepped out of the alley, feeling like a new person. There were still people on high alert, so people didn't notice her at first.

Then a small boy ran up to her. He wasn't human, anyone could tell that. He looked at her strangely.

'Wow, you're pretty,' he said.

Eva blushed. She hadn't expected that. It must have looked weird where she had tons of foundation on. The boy didn't notice. He looked like he was from Byruss; he had almost white skin and lots of red hair.

A little Nurasian ran up to him.

'How many times has Rush told you not to mix with humans?' the Nurasian hissed at him.

'Aw, you two are so cute!' Eva grinned.

'Yeah, see what I mean?' the Nurasian rolled his eyes.

Eva got mad.

'Hey, what's wrong with humans?' she asked.

'Oh, the only humans we like are this Molly, or Eva and her friends. You all hate her,' the Nurasian sneered at her.

'That is a load of crap! There are humans, who would love her to be found innocent, including me,' Eva looked at him evilly.

The boys didn't know what crap meant, seeing as they were from different planets but they saw how serious the blonde girl was.

'Uh sorry,' the Nurasian said.

'I _told_ you all humans aren't evil! Rush and Canaan told you that as well but would you listen?' the Byruss boy muttered to the Nurasian boy.

'I said I was sorry! Anyways, what's your name and I'll introduce you to Rush and stuff. You could really help us,' the Nurasian boy smiled.

Eva was stuck then. If she chose Molly, she would be discovered. Likewise with the name Eva. She thought for a few minutes.

'Uh…'

'Please don't tell me you've forgotten it!'

'She doesn't look that dumb.'

'My name's Ruby…Ruby erm, Crab. Yeah, that's it,' Eva sighed.

The two boys blinked.

'I'm Danny,' the Nurasian grinned.

'And I'm Rue,' the Byruss smiled.

They all looked at each other.

Ah well, here does everything, Eva sadly thought. It's this or the Crogs. And she knew what she preferred any day!


	3. The FFMA

**Chapter 3**** – The FFMA**

'Hey Rush! We've got human support!' Rue bounded through the tent flap.

It was the largest tent flap Eva had ever seen in her life. It had at least ten rooms, maybe twenty, or thirty. It was hard to tell.

She lifted the flap and went inside. There she saw Rush.

'So you must be Ruby! Welcome to the Freedom For Molly Association! It also stands for FFMA. Rue and Danny seem to like you already!' he smiled at her.

Eva looked around at the aliens in the same room. Canaan stood up.

'Where did you find her?' Canaan asked.

'On a street,' Rue truthfully answered.

'Rue!' Danny yelled.

'It's only the truth…' Rue muttered.

Canaan took out his sword.

'Then how can we trust you? You may be a spy!' he pointed his sword at Eva.

Eva sighed.

'Do you really mistrust humans this much?' she muttered.

Aliens stared at her.

'No, we have accepted humans, but we have recognised these people. How do you know Eva?'

'I helped her escape today,' Eva truthfully muttered.

Well, if she hadn't turned into Ruby, she would be at the hands of the Crogs right now! They just didn't need to know that…

'She's safe? What happened to her today?' Canaan asked her.

'Uh, she went into a fast food place. She had just gotten her stuff, was sitting down and then you came in. One of the servers got suspicious when she saw her leave. I was there during the whole thing. I waited until the ruckus had calmed down a bit and found her hiding in an alley,' Eva started.

It was weird describing what she did as if it was someone else.

'I gave her my coat and gave her my ticket for the interplanetary cruise. She could get off anywhere. Then this little monkey came along,' she ruffled Rue's hair.

'What's a monkey?' Rue asked.

'It's a…never mind,' Eva shook her head.

Canaan thought for a moment.

'I guess we can accept you for now. But if anything goes wrong, you will be the first to be blamed!' Canaan warned her.

Eva nodded.

'Ruby, follow me. Ignore old grumpy pants there,' someone said.

Eva nodded and tuned around. It was Rick! She was about to hug him when she realised it would give her away. She could reveal her true identity after she knew everyone was safe.

Canaan gave Rick an evil look. Rick laughed and led Eva away.

'Anyway, I'll stay with you to see if you get on well with the other humans. I sort of know them all, so it won't be too hard,' he grinned at her.

They finally came to a tent flap. Rick smiled.

'Hey guys! We have a new member! It's a girl called Ruby!' he yelled.

Noise erupted from the place.

'She's come to help Molly? I really doubt that. Go to Rush and tell him to make her leave,' a voice came out.

'You've not even met her!' another voice said.

'It seems fishy to me as well. No humans apart from us want to help,' the next voice said.

'Come on guys! Give her a chance to settle in! Do you mind if I sort this out?' Rick asked her.

Eva shrugged and acted like she didn't care.

'Hell! Is she out there?' someone yelled.

Rick went inside.

Eva sighed and looked around. She then saw someone come running past. She knew who it was. They stopped at her.

'Are you an intruder?' he pulled out a dagger.

'Oh come on, she's not intruding!' Rick came out with four very confused people.

They all looked at her.

'She's come to help?' they all yelled.

Rick sighed angrily.

'This is Ruby Crab, new addition to the team. She is also the first human girl to help us,' Rick smiled.

Eva looked around. She recognised everyone.

'Yeah, I can see that,' she said sarcastically.

One of the humans raised an eyebrow. He recognised that voice from somewhere…

Eva sighed and then looked around.

'So what are all your names?' she pretended like she didn't know.

Rick smiled warmly at her.

'I'm Rick, ex-star racer. Just don't ask ok? That's Stan. There's Koji. This is Don Wei. Oh and then there is Molly's boyfriends,' Rick pushed them both forward.

They both blushed.

Eva wanted to yell stuff asking why they didn't bother calling, talking or even do anything. She did a really good job of hiding it.

She decided to mock them.

'I guess I know why you guys joined,' she rolled her eyes.

They blushed even harder. They both started mumbling things Eva couldn't hear and didn't want to hear.

Rick laughed at Eva's comment.

'Serves you right for talking about her behind your back and you for taking out your dagger!' he chuckled.

The two guys started mumbling excuses. Eva suddenly yawned.

'Anyway, who are they? I don't know yet,' she stretched her arms.

Rick smiled.

'Well this human is called Jordan and this Nurasian is called Prince Aikka,' Rick happily told her.

Eva pretended to sort of care.

'Right, so all your names are Rick, Stan, Koji, Don, Jordan and Aikka. I think I can remember that…' Eva slightly grinned.

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

'Well, I am going back to the other room. I at least had two people to talk to, even though they are half my size,' she started walking back.

Rick was the only one who smiled as she left.

'Miss Crab, who are these two little people?' Don asked.

'Huh? Oh they are Rue and Danny,' she turned around.

'Rue and Danny are actually nice to you? Rue is kind of sweet but he tells on you for the weirdest things. Danny however is a bit well, let's say he is a bit annoying at times and acts like he's older,' Stan told her.

Eva wondered what he meant.

She shrugged and then left to the busy main room.


	4. The Great Chicken Plot

**Chapter 4**** – The Great Chicken Plot**

Eva walked into the room once again. Rush gave her a huge smile and Eva returned the favour. Rue and Danny came running up to her.

'Hey Ruby!' they yelled.

Eva grinned and gave them a big hug.

'Aw, don't get soppy on us!' Danny pushed her away.

Rue smiled.

'So, you make friends with only Rick?' he asked.

Eva nodded.

'How did you know?' she asked him back.

He pointed behind her. She turned around and saw they had followed her. Rick was the only one smiling at her.

'Oh, did you want to come and watch?' she asked.

'They wanted to. They couldn't believe you about Rue and Danny,' Rick shrugged.

Danny laughed.

'You mean Stan and Koji remembered about the time I put those popper sweet stuff they had in their mouths?' Danny grinned evilly.

'And Jordan has remembered about the time I stole all his trousers?' Rue blinked.

'Or the time I gave Don the exploding cake?'

'Did someone remember that I put spiders and other Earth creepy crawly stuff in Aikka's quiver?'

Eva was laughing at how the duo had fooled her friends.

'But Rick's cool.'

'Yeah and so is Ruby!'

Everyone except Rick stared at them. Eva stopped laughing and got up.

'That's sweet of you guys. Keep the good work up! In fact, I have a few ideas I could share with you…' she grinned evilly at the others.

Danny, Rue and Eva laughed when they saw the horrified look on everyone's face except Rick. Rick couldn't help chuckling as well.

'I'm kidding. But I don't think I will be able to share your pain and misery,' she smiled.

They all stood in silence for a moment.

'Why are you such good friends with her already?' Jordan asked.

'It's easy. Most of you are moody half of the time. It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while, would it?' Danny asked them.

'Yeah, she's just not annoying. You guys go on and on and on about Molly all the time. Much as I like her, it's making me sick! Can't you think of something else for just one single day?' Rue asked.

No one knew what to say.

'We know you knew her very well. But look at Rick! Whatever Molly is doing right now, she'd want you to be happy like him,' Rue added.

'Yeah just cheer up, please?' Danny pleaded.

Jordan shrugged.

'You're kids, we don't have to listen to you,' he and everyone except Rick started leaving.

Eva couldn't take it anymore.

'Yeah, well I bet Molly wouldn't want to know someone who can't even take a piece of advice, even from a kid,' Eva said.

Rush walked up to her.

'Yes, she is right. You lot need to lighten up. Be cheery for once! Molly's not been captured, stop acting like she has!' he grinned.

They just kept on walking away.

'Do you think I should still do that trick with the honey tomorrow?' Danny asked.

'Oh, I like the sound of that!' Rue said.

'It's going to be great! The honey stuff they have here, I'm going to put it all over them in their sleep and cover them in feathers! They will all look like birds in the morning!' Danny grinned.

'No, don't,' Eva said.

They both stared up at her.

'I mean come on! You can get lots of money and get super glue. Way more powerful and the feathers will stick better on!' she grinned.

Danny and Rue laughed. Rick smiled at the girl's humour. There was something about her that reminded him of someone…

Rue ran over to Rush.

'Rush…can I get some money? Lots of it?' he begged Rush.

Rush chuckled.

'I heard your little plan. It will serve them right! They are like moody birds half of the time. Molly wouldn't like seeing them like this,' Rush shook his head.

He handed Rue a huge wad of cash.

Eva, Rue and Danny headed into the city. They went into a shop and saw lots of bottles of super glue. But there was a massive bottle of the stuff. Eva picked it up and winked at them.

They went up to the counter and paid for the big bottle.

They went to another shop and bought a ton of white feathers. They then headed back to the tent.

By the time they got back, they were going to have something to eat.

It was beef casserole and vegetables. Some of the people in the group had gone and bought and prepared it earlier. It tasted amazing, a lot better than the cheeseburger had been earlier.

They were soon finished. Rue, Danny and Eva all shared a look of excitement. Jordan quickly checked his suitcase, Stan and Koji made sure all their popping candy was hidden away, Don made sure he would refuse the cake and Aikka had bobby trapped his arrow quiver.

They thought they would be safe as they fell asleep that night.

But Eva woke up Rue and Danny. They got out the super glue and the feathers. They started out in the Earth room and did everyone except Rick. They then went to the Nurasian room and did Aikka.

They then hid the stuff and went back to bed. They then all fell asleep after ages for wondering what their reactions were going to be like.

Their last thoughts in their heads were how they had looked after they had put on the feathers.

Eva was so glad she had suggested super glue. They wouldn't be able to get it off easily and the feathers stuck on well.

Honey was ok but it just couldn't beat the effect super glue had created. Besides it wouldn't be as nearly as funny. They would be able to get the feathers off too easily with honey.

They looked brilliant and hilarious. The stage was set. All that had to happen was to wait until the morning when the action would begin.


	5. Giant Birds

**Chapter 5**** – Giant Birds**

Rick woke up. He saw the girl was already up.

'Hey Ruby, why are you already awake?' he asked.

She giggled and pointed to the others. Rick looked across and nearly burst into tears of laughter. Stan, Koji, Don and Jordan looked like giant chickens. They were almost completely white.

Rick managed to change his belly laugh into a chuckle.

'So you did this with the kids,' he smiled.

'Yeah, it was going to be honey, but I changed it to super glue…it is going to be so funny watching them get it off! We also did Aikka!' she laughed softly.

Rick couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. Eva also laughed really loudly. The others woke up.

'What's so funny?' Don mumbled.

He sat up. Slowly, Stan Koji and Jordan also sat up. They stared at each other. Eva and Rick kept on laughing.

'We all look like giant birds!' they all yelled.

Aikka stormed through the tent flap. He looked like a giant chicken as well. Eva was crying with laughter. Rick looked like he was on the verge of doing so as well.

Danny and Rue came in as well and they went on Eva's bed and started laughing as well. By this time, the birds had stood up and were turning around. Eva had bought red rubber gloves as well, which were stuck on the back and on to top of their feathered victims' heads.

They looked like giant cockerels. Rick, Rue, Danny and Eva were all crying from laughter by now. It looked so stupid.

After about five minutes of uncontrollable laughing, they settled down. They saw the others trying to tear their feathers off again. Eva giggled at their feeble attempts at the super glue.

'Just when we thought they couldn't do any worse!' Stan tried scraping a loose looking feather off.

'What did you use?' Don demanded.

Rue smiled.

'Super glue!' he cried.

They all stopped trying to get the feathers off. Aikka didn't though because he didn't have a clue what super glue was.

'Aikka, we aren't going to get them off,' Jordan whispered.

'How?' Aikka asked.

'Super glue is an incredibly strong Earth stuff. It will take days for the effects to wash out, and that mean we will be wearing feathers for days…' Koji looked sadly at his white outfit.

'Well it serves you right!' Danny yelled.

'Huh?' the giant birds went.

'You are incredibly moody these days. Rush even called you moody birds when he found out about this plan. I would have said but…' Rick smiled.

'You knew?' Don gasped.

'Yeah, but it wasn't my idea to use super glue or cover you in feathers. That was Ruby's idea to use super glue,' he chuckled.

Eva smiled.

'Hey, you are moody! Besides instead of bringing everyone down, you can make them laugh today!' she grinned.

'And the next few days after that…' Jordan groaned.

A loud voice boomed down the tent.

'First meal is ready!'

Aikka tried scraping the feathers off again. Don tried picking the rubber glove on his head off. Stan and Koji were trying to pluck feathers off each other. Jordan was desperate scrubbing with a cloth to get off the super glue.

'See you! I'm not missing my breakfast,' Eva and the other left.

They sat down around a table.

'Miss Crab, have you seen Aikka? I guess he is still grumpy but…' Canaan sighed.

Eva laughed.

'You'll see he's had a little makeover. You can laugh at him if you want! I'm sure it wouldn't be illegal to laugh at the Prince!' Eva smiled.

'Yeah! He's like a giant one of those chicky things we saw a few days ago on that farm thing!' Danny grinned excitedly.

Rush laughed.

'So you actually did it! This will be very entertaining!' Rush looked at the tent flap waiting for them to appear.

Everyone was sat down. All the other members of the FFMA were there as well. The giant chickens were the only ones not there.

The news spread around very quickly and soon everyone was staring at the tent flap, waiting for them to arrive. A white feathery hand popped past the tent flap and everyone giggled.

The tent flap was pushed open to reveal the big cockerels. Everyone took one look at them and burst out laughing.

'You've been tricked by the evil duo again!' someone yelled.

'A girl has fooled you as well!' someone shouted.

They were still laughing.

'Boy is it going to be a long few days,' Jordan sighed.

'Are we really this bad? I didn't think we were,' Aikka mumbled.

'You are! You are very bad at this sort of thing. It's all about Molly, yet you know how much she would hate to see you like this! If she was here, she would have been the one who suggested super glue and rubber gloves!' Rush grinned.

Rue and Danny went silent. So did Eva. They stared at her. She _had_ been the one to suggest those exact things. Eva shrugged.

'Hey what can I say? Molly must have great taste in pranks,' she smiled.

Don gave her an evil glare.

'This is not on Ruby. We won't stand for it,' he said.

Eva shrugged. She wasn't expecting him to approve of waking up looking like a giant chicken. She was not surprised.

Everyone was beginning to calm down. They started the first meal. Everyone kept glancing up at the giant chickens and having a small chuckle.

Jordan kept trying to pick off feathers. He really didn't like this. But he had to admit, he was impressed by Ruby's idea. This was the best trick he had ever seen. Even if it had been done on him.

If she had not said anything, he would be sticky with honey, but not many feathers would be on him.

Her laugh reminded him of something. It must be him but he could tell some other people felt the same way. If he could only figure out where he had heard that laugh from…


	6. Meetings

**Chapter 6**** – Meetings**

Eva looked at the aliens in front of her.

'So Rush, which are the ones I need to know about?' she asked.

Rush called out a few names, too quickly for Eva to make out and then three aliens came out. One of them was Canaan, the other two she didn't recognise.

'This is Canaan and he is a Nurasian. He is Aikka's sword tutor and companion. He is also in charge of sensing Eva's whereabouts. However, we feel this is a bit dodgy,' Rush pointed to Canaan.

'She was there! But I guess I was wrong about her being here. I thought I sensed her coming in…' he sighed.

Eva smiled weakly. He was right, but he just didn't realise yet. She still thought it was best to be Ruby for a little while longer, after all, she couldn't trust _everyone_ in FFMA yet.

'This is Sani. She is a Huna. They are very special people. They can detect where a certain race is. She is in charge of telling us where we should go next. We try to avoid places with Crogs, so she is perfect for the job,' Rush smiled at Sani.

Eva looked at the Huna. She was very tall, with dark green skin. She had long dark blue hair and amber eyes. She looked quite strange.

'So you are the girl with super glue! It's very nice to meet you,' the Sani bowed her head.

Eva did this in return and Sani smiled. Eva then looked at the last person. It was, it was…

'This is Spirit, from the Phylls. He has raced on Alwas like me and shows sympathy for Molly. He can also read minds and prefers not to talk or use telepathy,' Rush pointed to Spirit.

'What does he do?' Eva asked.

'He checks people's minds. He can't read people's minds that he has already read. He checks to see if someone is a traitor or not,' Rush laughed at Eva's look on her face.

Eva blinked.

'Don't worry, he won't check you. We only check those who are unreliable,' Rush smiled at her.

Eva sighed. Spirit wouldn't be able to read her mind; because he had looked during the race they had years ago. He had read her mind during the race. He had shown her what really happened to her mother on the day of her crash.

Rush had introduced all of them now. He pointed to himself.

'As you probably know, I'm Rush. I met Molly during races on Alwas. She was an amazing person and when I heard about her and how the Crogs were after her, I immediately set up this group. I am the leader of FFMA and I'm proud to be it,' he grinned.

Eva looked up at Rush. She was happy he did everything he could as soon as possible. Unlike some people, he probably would have contacted her if she had told him her some stuff about her.

'So Ruby, how are you getting on with the chickens and Rick?' he asked.

Eva giggled. Stan and Koji were nearby and they gave Rush a warning glare.

'Things are a bit, well, not that good. Rick's nice but the others…they're a bit dangerous. And the Prince Aikka drew out a dagger when he saw me! So yeah, that's why I like Rue and Danny,' she smiled at them.

They had been waiting for ages for their friend to come over. Rush grinned at them as well.

'Yes, they are quite the pair aren't they? They just hate to see people upset and well, do anything to make them happy. They first tried giving Stan and Koji a few photos of Molly, but they cried. They tried giving Don a drawing done by Molly, which they found in the street, but Don moaned,' Rush explained.

'Oh…' Eva said.

'That's not all! They gave Jordan and Aikka a special cake with Molly's picture on it but they both went into their rooms and refused to come out until the next day. So then the duo turned to their tricks. They say they won't stop till the others smile,' Rush whispered sadly.

'They haven't smiled once since coming here? Have they ever heard of cheering up once in a while?' Eva asked angrily.

'I think they're either lost in their thoughts or in their mind. They worry too much and they seem grumpy and moody. Rue and Danny have seen this ever since they arrived and have been trying to make them smile since,' Rush sighed.

Eva thought about it. Rick was the only one of them she had seen smiling. He must be upset inside but he knew how to hide it.

'Well, see you,' she waved to Rush.

She went over to Rue and Danny. She smiled weakly at them.

'So what's the next plan? We've tried tricks and kindness. What is there left for us to do?' Rue asked.

'Ah! When I helped Molly, she gave me some of her stuff, so they wouldn't be able to tell it was her. We could give that stuff to them to cheer them up!' Eva made it up as she went along.

Danny and Rue's faces lit up.

'Yeah! That sounds great! What sort of stuff is it?' Danny asked.

Stan and Koji started listening.

'Please no more tricks!' Koji begged.

'You can't be that cruel!' Stan yelled.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'Fine! We'll talk about it somewhere else!' Eva said.

She led Rue and Danny to a quiet corner where no one was moving about.

'I have a few photos, some pictures and a special photo. It was stuff she had to give to me to keep her safer. I think she would prefer it if I gave it to people she knew and loved though,' Eva sadly looked at them.

Danny smiled. Rue thought for a moment.

'Are you sure it will work? What if they do the stuff they did before? Stuff with Molly on it tends to be a bit risky,' Rue said.

Danny pushed Rue.

'Hey! Don't ruin my hopes! I liked that idea! It's the best one we've got…it was better than the cake anyway…' Danny looked at his friend.

'I made that cake! I thought it was quite good…' Rue nudged Danny.

Danny shoved Rue. Rue scratched Danny. Danny punched Rue. Rue kicked Danny. It was about to be a proper fight before Eva quickly stepped in and pulled them both away from each other.

'Guys! Stop fighting! You need to believe me!' Eva looked at them urgently.

Rue and Danny stared at her. They somehow saw something different about her, a whole different person underneath…they blinked and the person disappeared in an instant.

'I'm sorry, it's just I am not very sure about this,' Rue sighed.

'Look I'll show you the stuff, then we'll see what you think of it,' Eva lightly punched him.

Danny and Rue nodded. They admired her. She was so different from all the other human girls. She had the same spirit and attitude as Molly. They felt like they had known for years, instead of one day.

Eva grinned. She gestured at them to wait. She then ran off to get her bag.

She just hoped this would work. She just hoped she really could them smile. If this didn't work, nothing would.


	7. The Next Idea

**Chapter 7**** – The Next Idea**

Eva ran into the human room. Jordan jumped up with surprise. Rick remained as cool as he had been.

'Hey Ruby, what's the rush?' Rick asked.

Eva was panting from running so fast.

'Just…getting my…bag…need to…show…Rue and Danny…something,' she breathed heavily.

Jordan groaned.

'You're planning another trick aren't you?' he punched his pillow with a feathery arm.

Eva just smiled at him took her bag and left.

Rue and Danny were excited when they saw with the bag. They hadn't expected her to actually have this much stuff.

'I came as fast as I could,' Eva said once she had her breath back.

Rue grabbed the bag. He opened it up carefully and looked inside. Danny peeked as well.

'Wow, your bag is packed with the stuff!' he said, carefully picking up a picture Eva had drawn of her, Jordan and Aikka.

Danny took out her foundation.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Oh, that's special makeup that changes the colour of your skin, to make it look nicer or something like that…' Eva muttered.

She carefully took out everything she had that she needed. Photos and pictures were all over the floor. They were all of different things; most of them included her and the others.

'Wow, Molly obviously had a lot of spare time. These pictures are amazing! Look at how she has drawn him!' Danny showed Eva the picture of Aikka she drew.

'Yeah, these pictures also are brilliant!' Rue showed Eva the photo of her and Don.

After a few minutes of looking at them they carefully put them away. Eva packed away them all very carefully. Rue was really happy. Danny looked very excited. Eva could tell this plan was going to work. It had to.

'Yeah! We should definitely do this!' Danny yelled.

Everyone went silent. Stan and Koji groaned really loudly. Don looked very worried and scared. Danny looked around.

'Opps,' he said.

Rush came up to them.

'You know, much as we love seeing the tricks being played, haven't you run out of ideas? Or given up? We are getting a bit worried you really will never give up,' Rush sadly said.

Eva winked.

'Just don't worry. They can sleep safe tonight without getting covered in feathers. All their stuff will be fine too. There will be no cake, just a little something,' Eva smiled and walked off.

Rush sighed. Hadn't they taken it too far now?

'Come on, we need to go out again,' Eva smiled at Rue and Danny.

Everyone stared at them as they left.

'Right, pray for mercy,' Rush told Stan, Koji and Don.

'We sort of sussed we should have to do that. We'll warn the others,' Stan sighed.

Eva was still listening. Rue and Danny were too far away to hear. Eva walked away sadly, upset that they didn't think she'd be doing anything kind.

In the city, they went into a bunch of shops. They finally bought all the stuff they needed and headed back. It had been past dinner when they got back, so they were starving.

They had hidden the bags of shopping outside. They went to their beds and then fell asleep.

Eva woke up. It was very dark. Everyone else was asleep. Eva checked her watch. It was past midnight. She quickly put her contacts in, foundation on and headed for Rue and Danny's rooms.

When they were both awake, they all headed with Eva's bag into the main room. Rue got the other bags while Danny and Eva started their work. They barricaded the tent flaps and then set to work.

They worked silently, stopping only for toilet breaks and small snacks they had gotten earlier. It was hard work.

After quite a few hours of hard work, they smiled. They were done. They couldn't see their work properly as it was too dark, but they were finished. Rue stretched his arms and yawned. Danny did the same.

Eva sat down. Rue then sat down and leant on her left side. Danny sat down and leant on her right side. They both fell asleep in minutes.

Eva took out her contact lenses and put on lots of foundation. She looked around the room again. It looked amazing. She couldn't believe this had been done in a few hours of help. She smiled.

Her eyelids started to drop. She closed them. She wouldn't be going back to her bed tonight. It was going to remain empty.

She fell asleep.

Later Jordan woke up. He had just had a dream Molly had been reaching out for his hand. He had refused it. He had turned away. She had disappeared. Jordan woke up sweating.

He looked at himself. Some of the feathers had fallen off, leaving bald patches. He then looked around the room.

He saw immediately that Ruby's bed was empty.

'Oh no!' he yelled.

He had forgotten to keep watch on her. He had said he would keep a close eye on her all night. He hadn't and now she would have done something with the evil duo! They would have set up a trap again!

Stan, Koji and Don were grumbling as they woke up. Rick was already sitting on his bed, already fully dressed.

Everyone saw Ruby's bed was empty.

'Jordan! You forgot to keep watch!' Don yelled.

They all stood up. They had bald patches now as well.

'Can I come in?' a voice said.

'Sure,' Rick smiled.

In came Aikka. He had a few bald patches as well, but he had also managed to lose the rubber glove on his back.

'Have you seen Danny?' he asked.

Stan pointed to Ruby's bed.

'I should have realised. They have done another trick haven't they?' Aikka sighed sadly.

They then heard someone yell.

'Someone has barricaded the main room off!' Rush yelled.

They all ran up to see Rush. Sure enough, a load of chairs, tables and cupboards blocked their way. On the front of one of the front cupboards there was a note.

'_Hi! We have a surprise inside for you! It was a gift from someone and we are giving it to you! We know you will love it! From Rue, Danny and Ruby. P.S. It was gift because Ruby helped…ok?' _the note said.

Rush was very angry.

'They have taken it too far now! We will have to barge in. Are you ready to knock this barricade down?' Rush asked them.

They all nodded. They pushed the cupboards and after a few minutes, they had pushed the entire barricade away. They saw the trio sleeping all together.

'Wake up!' Don yelled.

Eva slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't really been sleeping. She had put in her contact lenses earlier and fixed her foundation and had closed her eyes when she heard the noise.

Rue and Danny grumbled but woke up.

'Shut up!' Danny swung his arm as if to get the others away.

Then Danny fully opened his eyes. Rue sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'You're mad?' Eva asked.

'Of course we are mad! You have gone too far! You can't just barricade the door and make a fake notice saying there is surprise inside!' Jordan yelled.

Danny, Eva and Rue stood up.

'You haven't looked around, have you?' she giggled.

'Huh?' all the others said.

Rue sighed.

'They haven't seen the stuff yet?' Rue shook his head.

'God, are they stupid. Look around you idiots!' Danny shouted.

They were about to yell more insults when they decided to look around. They looked and gasped.

'Surprise!' Rue, Danny and Eva yelled.


	8. The Letter And The Strange Picture

**Chapter 8**** – The Letter And Strange Picture**

Everyone was shocked. They saw what the trio had done during the night. Streamers, balloons and glitter were everywhere.

On the floating balloons, there were the pictures Eva had drawn and the photos. They were all over the place. It was a giant Molly shrine. Everyone was silent as they looked from picture to picture.

'How did you…?' Aikka started.

'I helped Molly before I came here. She gave me this stuff because she didn't want to be caught carrying it. She was worried people would find out who she was if other people saw it,' Eva smiled.

Everyone was still staring around the room. Don looked at her.

'You saw her? Is she ok?' he asked.

Eva grinned.

'She's really great. She's never been better. She could be going to an entirely different planet. She should be safe. She's got help,' Eva told the truth.

A tear of joy ran down Don's cheek. He slowly smiled.

She saw Rush and Rick also looked happily at the photos. Stan and Koji were smiling weakly. Jordan and Aikka had faces of joy.

Danny punched the air. Rue was so happy that it had worked. Eva smiled.

'Shall I leave you all alone with the pictures?' she asked.

They didn't hear her. They were too mesmerised by the pictures. Eva decided to look around herself.

She then saw a picture that shouldn't be up there. She hadn't remembered seeing Rue or Danny put it up. She then realised she had put it up by mistake. She ran over to the picture and tore it down.

'What was that for?' Stan asked.

Eva turned around and blinked.

'Oh, this wasn't relevant. It was something I didn't realise I had put up. Molly had told me there was a creepy picture in there and I hadn't realised hat was the one. I am just simply doing what Molly asked,' Eva sighed.

Rue got angry.

'So? They deserve to see it! It was her work! If she doesn't like it, fine! But it could be worth everything to them!' he muttered angrily.

Eva shook her head violently. Her wig was safe thanks to her cap but if it hadn't been there then…

'Look I'm just doing what she wanted. Is that too much to ask?' she muttered.

Rue sighed.

'Fine! Be that way!' he grumped.

Ruby left them all alone with the photos. She didn't feel happy anymore. It hadn't been Rue's fault. She just couldn't even remember _drawing_ that picture. She slumped on her bed.

'Ah, this is so much better,' Eva sighed.

She felt it was about time she revealed her true identity. If she didn't soon…the others…they would feel betrayed when she did. She started taking off the foundation when she heard someone.

Everyone else had gone to first meal. Someone had called for them as the kitchen was a bit away from the main room and they had been able to make the first meal earlier during the barricade situation.

'Well, that is it settled. I must keep a watch for the girl. I should go to first meal now,' Sani muttered.

Eva quietly heard Sani walk off. Eva silently walked out of the room and went into Sani's room. It was just like the Earth room except the Huna room had only one bed. Sani must be the only Huna.

She saw a desk in one of the corners. She also saw a letter on it. Curiosity got the better of her and she went over and looked at it.

She picked up the letter. It had a Crog symbol on it! Why did Sani have a letter like this? Eva decided to read this letter. She had a bad feeling about this…but she needed to know she was right first.

'_Sani, We know you have been at the FFMA for a few days now. Or also known a day after the group was formed. Thank you for your progress update. However here are your final instructions_,' the letter started.

Eva's hands trembled. She knew she shouldn't read the rest. But she did.

'_Do not send any more progress reports. It could cause your revealing if they are discovered. Keep a watch on FFMA. Send the group near areas where there are any humans. Search for Molly_,' it next said.

Eva didn't want to find out what was meant to happen when she was discovered by the FFMA. But she read on.

'_As soon as you find the girl, send an immediate report and we will send Crogs to get her. We will ensure your safety but will kill everyone else. Thank you for doing this for us. Your planet will be safe after you turn over Molly. Crogs all over will salute you, Sani. From Dark, Leader of the Crogs_,' the final bit said.

Eva quickly left the letter where it was and ran to the main room.

'Ah, Ruby! We thought you were not turning up for first meal,' Rush smiled.

'Uh Rush, could I talk to you in private?' Eva asked.

Rush shook his head.

'Whatever you want to say, you can say it to all of us,' Rush grinned.

Eva sighed.

'But this is an important matter. We need to talk about this in private…' Eva tried to explain.

She saw Sani look at her strangely.

'But it was really nothing…it just changes a few of my plans, that's all,' Eva sighed and sat down.

Sani relaxed. Eva wasn't really hungry but she still had something to eat. Jordan smiled at her weakly. Eva looked up. Jordan was still half covered in feathers but he could now wear clothes. She smiled back.

Eva finished. She looked around the room. Her last night's work shone everywhere. It wouldn't have happened without Danny and Rue.

Danny and Rue came up to her.

'Hey Ruby, what were you going to say?' Danny asked.

Eva lifted him up and grinned at him.

'Nothing that is important to you,' she ruffled his hair.

The discovery of Sani's letter meant she couldn't reveal her true identity. She had planning to do it that night…so that no one would feel too betrayed by her. She thought she could trust everyone…

'Look, don't worry. It will be sorted soon, I promise. Then I can tell you what my little problem is,' Eva grinned at the duo.

She lifted Rue up as well and hugged them. Rue and Danny seemed happy enough with her answer.

She hoped that it would be sorted out soon…


	9. Final Hours On Earth

**Chapter 9**** – Final Hours On Earth**

'We are leaving Earth!' Rush cried out at dinner.

Eva looked up. Jordan was sitting next to her. He had been a lot nicer to her today then he had been before. Did he know?

'It was only a matter of time. Sani has found a few planets where humans are, where we could find Molly. That is our main aim. We need to find her right now and find out what she plans to do next,' Rush grinned.

Eva choked on her spaghetti. They were having an Earth meal of spaghetti bolognaise. She coughed really loudly.

'Is there something wrong Ruby?' Rush asked.

Eva turned her head so that they didn't see her blush. It would look weird with all the foundation on.

'It's just that the ticket I gave Molly for the interplanetary cruise goes of tons of planets. I just think it would take a long time for us to find her,' Eva muttered.

'That's why Sani has pointed out the planets with humans on it. They are Nurasia, Ranus, Tunsi, Byruss and Fadi. They are the only other planets with humans on it at the moment. She will update but we should check there,' Rush said.

Eva turned around.

'We will be visiting the planets in reverse order as I said them. So we shall be heading to Fadi first, then Tunsi and so on,' Rush said.

Eva nodded. She felt guilty that the FFMA were going everywhere just for her. She was tempted to say the truth just to stop her letting the others feel angry later. But she then looked at Sani. She quickly thought again.

'So we leave tomorrow. We will go after the first meal,' Rush finished.

Jordan turned to Eva.

'I just wanted to say to you what you did earlier was really sweet. I guess you really did help Molly,' he smiled weakly.

'You have no idea,' Eva muttered.

They went back to the human room. Eva sat on her bed and looked in her mirror. She wouldn't have to refresh her foundation. But she knew her hair underneath would be really greasy. She would have to wash it tomorrow secretly.

Rick sat down beside her.

'You know you are a lot different from other people, don't you?' he asked.

'I am?' Ruby blinked.

'Yeah, you remind me of the Little Mouse. That's what I used to call Molly,' Rick ruffled her hair.

Rue and Danny burst through the flap.

'Rush wants us to take down the Molly stuff. Is that ok?' Rue asked.

'Sure. I'll come and help you. Then Rick and the others can get the stuff,' Eva walked over to the duo.

Koji looked at Eva.

'You mean we're getting the stuff? But Molly gave it to you…' Koji tried saying.

'Yeah, but I'm sure she would want you guys to have it. You know her more than me; it just wouldn't be fair if I kept her stuff. I mean it is probably what she would want. You will take it, won't you?' Eva asked them.

They all nodded slightly.

'Great! We'll be back with the stuff soon! Get Aikka, Don and Stan in here as well, ok?' Eva ran out the room with Danny and Rue.

'Uh but Ruby…' Jordan started saying.

But Eva was already gone. She arrived in the main room and started taking down the balloons and photos. She also took down the pictures and streamers. Rue and Danny helped her.

'So you are going to give them the stuff? That's sort of nice. I mean you never really knew her, did you?' Rue said.

'No, I didn't,' Eva lied.

'We wish we knew her. She sounds like a nice person unlike most other humans. No offence,' Danny smiled weakly.

'It's ok. I think people are scared at the moment so that's why they acting like this. I know they are usually different, but when your whole life is threatened, then you can change…' Eva stopped.

Wasn't that what she was doing? Changing because her life is in danger? She quickly shook her head.

They finished taking down the stuff and went back to the human room.

Rick, Aikka, Jordan, Stan, Koji and Don were all there. They all smiled when the saw the trio come in.

Eva sorted out the stuff on her bed. She put the burst balloons and streamers in the bin. There were only photos and pictures left on the bed.

'Well, take your pick,' she pointed to the stuff.

'But, it was really given to you, so you should have it. After all, I never really well, erm talked to her for a…' Jordan tried explaining.

Eva crossed her arms.

'I'm not taking no as an answer. I thought you would be taking some it by now! It isn't really my stuff,' Eva lied.

They finally started taking some of the stuff. Eva had packed a lot of her pictures and photos. She had wanted to remember them. But now she had them in front of her. She didn't really need them anymore.

Jordan smiled at her. Eva was getting more and more worried that Jordan was going to realise. She would have to stay a bit away from him

Eva saw it was dark outside. She made an excuse and went outside. She could hardly see anywhere. Perfect.

She took off her wig and cap. It felt great for her hair to feel the wind once more. It was so much nicer than having wig rash…she just hoped she wouldn't give away her wig when she started scratching it.

After a few minutes of bliss…she put the wig back on and the cap. She went back inside, after ruffling the wig to make it look more wind blown.

'Ah, there's nothing like fresh air,' she smiled when she got back.

Aikka took her hand.

'May I ask you to join me to enjoy the night as well?' he asked.

Eva turned away and blushed.

'Uh sure,' she said.

'And you two call yourselves Molly's boyfriends!' Stan chuckled.

Aikka and Jordan then blushed.

'Uh but we are just returning a favour…I mean we still really like Molly…but we have to be nice to the new person…' Jordan mumbled.

'Yes and she is a human girl. It is nice to have someone other than a male around all the time…it doesn't matter whether you think it is a relationship…I won't go with her outside is that is how you're going to react…' Aikka let go of Eva's hand.

Eva shrugged and acted like she didn't care. Why were they being so nice? Did they know the truth? What happened to the moody twosome?

'Look, you two, I'll whisper in your ears why you seem to have warmed up to her a lot,' Rick dragged Jordan and Aikka over.

Rick started whispering in their ears. Eva could still hear though.

'You guys really like her because she reminds you of Molly. She does though which shows why she helped. She's not like many other people. She is like the Little Mouse but you must remember that she really isn't,' Rick whispered.

Eva had to really stop herself from yelling the truth. She waited till the 'truth' sunk into Aikka and Jordan. They were both hurt.

Eva shrugged and sat on her bed and took out her sketch pad. She was working on a picture of when they had woken up as chickens. She tried working on it but after Rue and Danny had left, she gave up.

She chucked the pad into her bag. Aikka then left, looking really upset. Eva was tempted to hug him and tell him but she didn't.

If only Sani wasn't a traitor…


	10. Fadi

**Chapter 10**** - Fadi**

Eva was sitting next to Aikka on the planetary shuttle. It was one of the three owned by the FFMA. They were heading to Fadi. Right across from Eva was Rue and Danny, and they seemed to be happier than Aikka.

'It's nice to be visiting somewhere else! I was sort of getting fed up of Earth, but that might be because it's just not home,' Danny sighed.

'Yeah, but we will be visiting home very soon. We just can't trust Canaan's senses anymore because he keeps Molly when she isn't there,' Rue looked at the swords master sadly.

'I know. My senses are not very good. I thought I had it but I must be tracked on all human girls,' Canaan pointed to Eva.

'Don't be down hearted. I'm sure we will find her,' Aikka smiled weakly.

'Uh yeah, I'm sure that she is somewhere,' Eva couldn't think of anything more suitable.

Aikka smiled at her. Eva looked back. She knew the prince could see the real her, but he just didn't believe it or think about it. He probably thought she was a lot like Molly…but he just hadn't seen many human girls before.

He was kind and polite around Eva. Was it because he likes 'Ruby' or because she was like Molly?

'Hey, don't look at me like that…' she grinned.

Aikka thought he saw those crimson eyes but then he heard something.

'Do you know what Fadi is like?' Rue asked.

'What?' Aikka said.

He looked back at Eva. He didn't see the crimson eyes of Molly anymore. He saw the blue eyes of Ruby. Was he going crazy?

'Aikka! The child asked you a question,' Canaan scolded.

'Oh. Fadi is one of the main planets Sul used to go around. It also has a large city, called Rutina where all the humans of the Fadi are. Different races live there as well including a few Nurasians. That is where we are going,' Aikka said.

Jordan looked across. He had asked Eva earlier if he could next to her. When she said she was sitting next to the prince, he had been annoyed. It was Molly all over again.

'Yeah, I heard about that. There is also a temple with a mirror that shows your true self. I'm staying clear of that though…that thing could show people stuff that you don't want them to know,' Jordan muttered.

Eva felt tempted to yell out Jordan's secret about being Avatar to everyone. She thought he was worried people would see his Avatar form.

Then she thought about it. She should stay away from the mirror too. She didn't want them to know she was really…her. Sani would call the Crogs to deal with them all. She didn't want that.

'People don't really need to go to that mirror to who they are though. I know that sounded stupid but people should be able to tell who someone is, even if they seem different,' Danny sighed.

'That was different for you. You are supposed to be the one who doesn't bother with that sort of stuff,' Rue muttered.

Rick smiled. He was sitting next to Jordan.

'Hey, how about I tell you guys a story of Oban? The story of Molly, the gunner boy and the prince,' Rick asked.

Rue and Danny grinned.

'This is why we like you. You aren't afraid to talk about her in your stories like the others,' Rue smiled.

Rick moved to two empty seats in the front.

'How about I tell you the story about when Molly was first discovered when we arrived on Alwas?' he asked.

'Yeah! That one is a good one!' Danny started yelling.

There were only the humans, Rue, Danny, Aikka and Canaan on the planetary shuttle apart from the pilot. So no one minded the stories. Well, they weren't sure about 'Ruby' but they were sure she'd like to hear as well.

'Ok then. Well we had landed on Alwas and we were walking around with torches looking around. Then Don found Molly and he started yelling like he always did. Molly made up excuses and then Don kept yelling,' Rick began.

Eva remembered that. It had been so long ago but it was so clear now.

'Then Jordan started talking as well. He didn't really like her much back then. Then the whole place shook and Molly fell. I managed to grab her. Then the door opened. Don made a speech. While his back was turned, she stuck out her tongue at him. I had to admire that girl's attitude,' Rick smiled.

Eva remembered how Rick chuckled when Don turned around and scolded Eva. He had liked her spirit.

'And then when went onwards, to Alwas. And that is how we found Molly when we arrived on Alwas,' Rick finished.

Stan looked at Rick.

'You usually add more But I suppose the next stuff just isn't erm well…' he pointed at Eva.

Rick shook his head.

'I didn't stop because of that. I can trust her,' Rick smiled.

Eva shrugged. She hadn't expected anyone could trust her too much. They didn't really know her well. It had only been a few days…

The feathers had actually all come off by now, she thought as she looked around. She hadn't noticed…

'We are landing,' the pilot said.

There was a bump as the planetary shuttle landed near Rutina.

Eva was the first out. She wanted to see what Fadi was like. The fresh air hit her face and 'hair' pleasantly. She was glad her real hair underneath was clean now. She had to get up really early but it felt great now.

Rutina had temple like buildings and was in front of a huge temple. That must have been the temple with mirror they were talking about, Eva thought.

There were a few trees about. It was quite dry and sandy but it all looked strange. It was like a leafy desert. Eva wondered if this was what the whole of Fadi looked like. Her planet's deserts must look weird to them though.

She saw the huge tent had already been set up. Rush and the others had arrived a while before them.

The others got out as well.

'It all looks a bit…' Koji drifted off.

'Weird?' Jordan finished.

Koji nodded.

'We should head over to the tent. We are only going to be here a few days. We need to unpack before it is time to pack again,' Don said.

They all went over into the tent and the main room. Rush smiled warmly at them.

'Hello! You are here at final last! We thought that you wouldn't be here at all! Your room is the same as before. Tomorrow we will be going Rutina and looking around. The news of the Crogs hasn't reached here yet, so Molly won't be hiding very well. We will be exploring the temple in two days time. Then we will leave Fadi,' Rush said.

They all nodded and then went to their separate rooms. Eva fell on her bed. It felt so much better than the stiff seats in the planetary shuttle.

She would have to think of a plan for the temple. Or all hopes of escaping the Crogs would be lost…


	11. Rutina

**Chapter 11**** - Rutina**

Eva looked around Rutina. It was busy but she could a few humans. They were talking and smiling. She felt left out.

'Come on Ruby! We should check out this place!' Rue yelled.

Eva followed them into the building. She was with Rue and Danny. Aikka and Jordan had wanted to go with her but Rick gave them a serious talk about the whole 'it's not really her' the night before.

They must have decided to lay low until Rick calmed down about it. Or they saw 'truth' in Rick's words.

Eva hadn't yet thought of any ideas of how she could dodge the temple.

'She's not there either,' Danny sighed.

Eva did a fake sigh as well. It was getting harder every time they went into a different place. She felt like climbing to the top of the temple and yelling out the truth and tearing off her wig.

She slightly scratched her head. The wig rash was getting worse and worse. She was looking out for something that could stop it everywhere they went.

Rue and Danny were losing more hope. It wasn't fair on them. She just wanted to hug them and tell them she knew where Molly was. But then Sani would send the Crogs into action and cause problems.

'You know there are still a few planets left,' she smiled weakly.

'I guess but I don't know what to believe,' Danny shrugged.

They headed back to the tent. Everyone was upset. They had no luck as well. Eva felt guiltier with each sad face she saw. She went up to Sani.

'Are you ok?' Sani asked.

Eva shook her head.

'I don't think so. We…didn't have any luck either,' she lied.

'No one has had any luck. Rush is certain we should have seen at least one glimpse of her if she was here. But we are still going to the temple tomorrow, because I still have hope,' Sani sighed.

Eva groaned. This really meant she would have to think of something soon.

Sani hadn't heard her though. It was just as well, she would have asked Eva questions if she had.

After the food had been eaten, later, Eva flopped on her bed.

'I don't want to go to the temple,' she muttered.

Jordan looked at her.

'Neither do I. But the mirror is in a room of its own. It is quite a big mirror but a small room, and it is powerful. The room can only have two people in it at one time though, that's how small it is,' Jordan sighed.

'That is a bit small. Why are you staying clear of it?' she asked.

She pretended she didn't know Jordan's secret. He didn't seem to notice. Then he smiled weakly.

'I guess it is probably the same reason you don't want to be there. We both have something to hide. It's something we both have in common…we just are afraid of what will happen when we reveal our true selves,' he said.

'You're right. I never really thought of it like that before though…it's sort of weird though. We do all have something to hide, but few of us show it,' Eva thought about Jordan's words.

Eva and Jordan were alone in the room. Eva hadn't at first noticed Jordan was there as well. It was nice to talk to him though…it brought back memories.

Eva yawned.

'I'm tired though. I'm going off to sleep. If that's ok with you of course,' she smiled at him.

Jordan had been thinking about the past.

'Uh yeah, it's fine,' Jordan was quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

Eva went off and changed. She came back and saw Jordan already had gone from the room. She quickly took out her contacts, took off her cap and slipped into her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

She heard someone come in.

'Oh right, sorry I didn't realise she had already gone off to sleep,' Rick whispered.

'Yeah, well I wanted to talk to you about something,' Jordan said.

They both sat on Jordan's bed.

'You see, I'm getting really nervous and sort of awkward around her. It feels so much different than before…I haven't felt this way since…' Jordan sighed.

'Since Molly?' Rick asked.

'Yeah. But I don't know if it is my lack of girls around me anymore or how she reminds me so much of her. I wish I knew…' Jordan whispered.

'I think you should relax. Get to know her properly. Learn something before you start wondering. I think Molly would want you to know Ruby. Besides, don't you still have feelings for Molly?' Rick asked.

'Yeah I do, but I am not sure about Ruby yet. Just let me have some time first, ok?'

Eva could hear them. Was Jordan falling in love with 'Ruby' but was beginning to see Molly as a friend? She wondered…

'Don't tell anyone though? Don't even tell Molly when she gets back. I want to sort this out for myself, ok?' Jordan finished.

Rick sighed. He went over and smiled at Ruby.

'Well it looks like the Little Mouse replacement may have won two hearts today. A certain gunner boy and a prince,' Rick smiled weakly at her.

'What? Aikka likes her too? Great, I thought he would be thinking about Molly all the time!' Jordan yelled.

Eva mumbled, pretending she could wake up at any moment.

'Quiet or you'll wake her up. Yes, Aikka also seems to have a little crush on the girl as well. Molly would either be fuming or confused if she knew,' Rick chuckled.

Eva did feel confused. What would happen if they found out she was really the girl they had met before? It was just getting more and more tempting to be herself for a change.

She kept thinking about it even after everyone had gone to sleep.


	12. Almost Discovered

**Chapter 12**** – Almost Discovered**

Eva couldn't sleep. She decided to find out more about Sani. She flicked her covers off and left the room.

She sneaked into Sani's room to find out if revealing her traitor side would be worth it. She looked around. She saw a half written letter.

'_Dark, I do have your letter and instructions. However, I have still decided to send you a letter. I am searching for the girl along with the rest of the FFMA. I shall tell you where we are and when we find Molly. But I have beginning to have my doubts about this, why do you want her?_' it said.

It wasn't finished but Eva folded it up anyway. This was the proof she needed. She quietly searched for the letter Dark had sent Sani. She found it as well. She was leaving when she knocked over a load of Huna stuff.

There was a lot of noise. Sani's amber eyes flashed open.

'Who is there?' she asked.

Eva quickly took her wig off before Sani could see it was 'Ruby'.

Sani quickly saw who it was. She screamed.

'It's you! Molly!' she yelled.

There were shouts from everywhere. People started moving about. So much for being secretive Eva thought.

'I'm not who you think I am. I'm someone else,' Eva said.

'No, you're Molly. And you have my…' Sani went pale when she saw the letters had gone.

She gasped.

'You've been through my room!' she yelled.

Eva quickly dived under the tent into the outside world. Sani quickly clambered after her but when she got outside she could barely see Eva.

'Get back here!' Sani shouted.

Eva didn't stop running. She went up a tree. She saw a lot of people run out of the tent. Rush run up to Sani.

'You saw her? You really did?' he asked.

Sani nodded.

'I really did, but I think I scared her. I didn't mean it but…she sort of found something that…' Sani didn't say anymore.

Rush groaned.

'You mean she is gone? You know this could have been our chance? Are you sure it was her?' Rush asked.

'Crimson eyes, red and black hair…it was definitely her. There aren't many humans like her. There is no one like her in Rutina,' Sani sighed.

There was a silence. Eva quickly put the wig back on, ruffled it to look like she had got out of bed a few minutes before. She sneaked to Rue and Danny. They gave her a big hug when they saw her.

'Ruby! Sani saw her! She saw Molly!' Danny said to her.

Jordan came up to her.

'Where were you?' he asked.

'Oh, I was outside. I couldn't sleep. I saw her as well. I didn't know who it was at first until Sani was yelling at her. I'm so sorry,' Eva said sadly.

'Hey, it's ok. No one blames you. It's just a bit of a shock for all of us. It is a bit strange hearing someone crying out your friend's name when you wake up. I had so much hope she was staying,' Jordan sighed.

'We all are upset. We can't change that she has gone now,' Rue said.

Sani was still pale. She was really worried about the letters. If Molly had them now…then if she returned…Molly could turn her in…

Eva thought about the letters that were hidden under the wig. She couldn't think of anywhere else to put them. But she couldn't show them. If she did, Sani would know she was really Molly and then the Crogs would…

Everyone was going back to bed. Eva said good night to Rue and Danny then went back with the rest of the humans.

She covered herself without her bed covers. Rick shook her gently. Eva mumbled for him to go away.

'Come on. We all need to talk about this,' Rick said.

'I'm really tired and confused. I'll talk about it tomorrow,' Eva muttered.

Rick seemed to understand. Eva started breathing heavily and pretended to be sleeping. Everyone seemed to believe she was asleep.

'So, what I want to know is why Molly ran away,' Stan asked.

'She probably had her reasons. She must have either been terrified or has found out something horrible,' Koji muttered.

'So you know think Sani is hiding something?' Don asked.

'I am only guessing but why else would Molly run away? Maybe she found something that was supposed to be secret. Maybe Sani just scared her. I guess we will never know,' Koji said.

There was a short silence

'You know Jordan; recently you have been acting like Molly was never going to return. How does it feel to know your girlfriend was so close to coming and staying here?' Rick asked.

There was an awkward silence.

'Uh, do we need to think about that? I mean she didn't really stay did she? So its not like I should worry right now…is Ruby actually asleep?' Jordan asked.

Stan shook Eva slightly.

'Mm, I don't want to get up, leave me alone for five more minutes,' she mumbled, pretending to be asleep.

'I'm not sure. If she isn't, then she is really good at acting,' Stan said.

'Yeah, we should really get off to sleep as well,' Koji yawned.

'I suppose…' Rick said.

'I guess we should. Night,' Jordan said.

Everyone started saying good night. Soon there was silence. Eva thought about what they had said. If only she hadn't been so careless…then this wouldn't have happened and she could reveal Sani for the traitor she was.

But now, if she did, Sani would know who she really was…

Eva sighed sadly. Why was life so unfair? Just when she had everything sorted out…everything had to go wrong. Why did it have to be her?

She thought about the temple. She _still_ hadn't figured out what to do about the mirror room. She would have to just avoid the place.

Her eyes started to close. She could finally leave the day behind her. She began to drift off to her dreams. It felt so much nicer than the harsh outside world. There were no traitors, no hiding and no Crogs.

Eva's dreamland could never be but it comforted her. It was nice to be herself somewhere.

In Eva's dreamland the world was kind and sweet. It was reversed to before her family had fallen apart. It was years and years ago when she was really little where her dreams took place.

It was so much more different than most places. Eva was with Don in most of her dreams but in all of her dreams the same person came…

In all of Eva's dreams in her special dreamland, Maya Wei was every single one of them.


	13. The Temple and Revealing

**Chapter 13**** – The Temple and Revealing**

Eva woke up really early. She hadn't wanted to leave her dream…

She quickly sorted out her wig, put in her contacts and put on foundation. She then got dressed. She then lay back on her bed. Everyone else was till asleep.

She couldn't believe Sani had seen her the night before. She punched her pillow in anger.

She realised the other wouldn't wake up for ages. She left a note in case they suspected something and headed for the main room. It was a bit cold but when Eva reached the main room, it was warm and cosy.

'Ah! You're up early!' Rush smiled.

'Yeah and I'm ready to visit the temple,' Eva grinned.

'I am ready as well. You'll be going with Danny and Rue again won't you?' Rush asked her.

'Sure I will be going with them. Why are you wondering? Do you know about the Aikka and Jordan thing? It's just a guess but I think you secretly do,' Eva smiled weakly at Rush.

'Yes I have heard about them. They both like you a lot,' Rush said.

Suddenly, a lot of people poured through the tent flap. They were having first meal early that day.

Eva sat in between Aikka and Jordan. Rick sat opposite them and kept throwing the two guys weird looks. Eva pretended she didn't notice Aikka and Jordan were feeling uncomfortable around her.

'Come on,' she said after the meal.

'Wait, you're talking to Danny and Rue right? Because we both want to skip the mirror room right…' Jordan blushed.

'Yeah, that's why I'm going with Danny and Rue. The room can only take two people and they can go in. I can wait outside for them to finish admiring themselves,' Eva shrugged.

'In other words, she is saying you two are acting like love-sick idiots,' Danny stuck out his tongue.

'Look, much as you like her, you do see her half of the time here,' Rue pointed out.

Aikka and Jordan pretended they didn't care. Eva could tell they were bothered by Rue and Danny. She rolled her eyes.

'Look I'll spend time with you later if you are that desperate,' she smiled.

Jordan and Aikka seemed to be a bit happier with that. Rush then led them to the temple. Eva had to admire the huge building. It had special cravings all over it and it looked beautiful.

Rue and Danny were desperate to check the main shrines first. Eva went along with them. They came up to a few different shrines named from people Eva didn't really know.

Then they came to the final shrine. It was of Sul. Eva hadn't expected there to be a shrine of _him_. It surprised her.

'It says Sul came here a lot, so when he died, it only seemed proper to give him his own shrine. It also says he was a powerful being who died at his height of glory,' Rue read from a tablet.

'Well I don't see Molly. Let's check some of the mini rooms,' Danny said.

They all went down a long hallway of lots of archways and rooms on either side.

'I heard of this place! It is the Hall of Secrets. In one of these rooms, the mirror that shows your true self is there!' Danny smiled.

'Uh, I don't want to go in the room with the mirror,' Eva said.

'Why not?' Rue asked.

'Because I already know who my true self is. I know you do too but I guess you just want to see it anyway,' Eva smiled.

'Ok,' Danny shrugged.

He went into a room with Rue.

'This one doesn't have the mirror in it!' Rue said.

Eva walked in. It was a small room with statues of different materials in it. It wasn't very interesting but some of the statues were really weird.

Rue and Danny went into another room. Eva went in as well once they had given the word. This one had a fountain in it, which was covered in some yellow coloured moss like stuff.

They both picked another room. Eva went in after they said. It was a mosaic room, which a lot of different patterns and designs.

Danny picked another room. Rue went in as well.

Eva waited outside again, waiting for them to say it wasn't the room. She then heard Danny.

'Ah! Don't hit me! I thought this was the room!' Danny yelled.

'Yeah, well I'm fed up! I want to see the mirror! You've picked all the rooms and they have all been wrong!' Rue muttered.

Eva sighed. It looked as though she would have to step in before it turned into a real proper fight. She took a deep breath and walked through the archway into the room where Danny and Rue were.

She stopped immediately after she went in. The room was really tiny compared to the others and it could barely hold the three of them in.

She saw something on the wall. It showed her reflection. No, it didn't. It showed something else.

Danny and Rue looked back from the reflection to Eva.

'You're…but how…and what…why…' Danny started mumbling.

'Quit mumbling, it's not going to get us answers,' Rue hissed at Danny.

Danny went silent.

'Uh, I can explain…just take me somewhere quiet and away from everyone,' Eva whispered.

'But why? I mean you knew all this time and then you could have said and then last night…' Danny said.

'I said I would explain,' Eva muttered.

Rue and Danny nodded and went out of the archway, leaving Eva to stare at her reflection. It wasn't really her reflection…

Although they had probably only meant it for fun, Rue and Danny had tricked her into coming into the room. They hadn't known the truth and they had just wanted to show her there was nothing to fear.

But this was the room where the mirror that showed your true self was. And it worked…it had showed Eva's red and black hair, her crimson eyes and her star and stripe.

Even with all her disguise, Eva had been caught out by two kids.

It wasn't their fault. But Eva's secret and dependence now rested on Rue and Danny's shoulders. The secret was out…and Eva didn't like it.


	14. Revealed By Two

**Chapter 14**** – Revealed By Two**

'We didn't know!' Danny shouted.

'We were only showing you it was safe!' Rue yelled.

Eva shook them both by the shoulders. They were still quite in the open and she hadn't found a quiet corner yet. If they were going to act like this, what would the others think when they found out?

'Guys! Be quiet! We don't want to attract…'

'Ruby what's going on?'

'…attention.'

Eva turned around and saw it was Jordan. How long had he been following? At least he didn't know…

'Everything is just fine. Danny and Rue just played a little prank on me and didn't realise because it was meant to be for you or someone else. They were just saying sorry for it,' Eva lied.

'Oh ok. I guess I understand…' Jordan smiled.

'Great!' Eva grinned.

She quickly pulled away Rue and Danny. She left a very confused but smiling Jordan behind.

Eva found a quiet passageway.

'Look I'll tell you what is going on,' Eva smiled weakly.

'So? Your two boyfriends are falling love with the Ruby and falling out of love with the real Molly. You better reveal yourself soon,' Danny crossed his arms.

'You know, Danny is right. If you really don't reveal yourself soon then…' Rue started.

'I can't. There is a traitor in the FFMA. I found out and stole the proof. If I reveal the proof, then the traitor will now who I really am. If I reveal myself as the real me, the traitor will send the Crogs in. I don't want that,' Eva blinked back tears.

Danny and Rue stood there.

'There's a traitor in the FFMA? But they are supposed to be helping you, not plotting your downfall!' Rue cried out.

'Yeah, who is this traitor? I might feel better about this if you tell us. We will keep it secret. Everything will be secret. It will be tempting when they talk about you, but I will try to remain silent,' Danny smiled.

'I will too. You have your reasons. This is hurting you the most. But I still want to know as well who the traitor is,' Rue shook with anger.

Eva took a deep breath and sighed.

'I'm glad you understand. But my whole secret rests on your two keeping your promise. The traitor is…its Sani,' Eva started walking away.

Rue and Danny were shocked.

'But it can't be! She is always saying that you deserve freedom!' Danny cried.

Eva turned around.

'I can show you the proof. I thought I believed her. But I want to tell you this lastly; Canaan's senses are some of the best in the universe. No one believes they work but they have sensed me under all of this,' she sighed.

She left Rue and Danny alone to think about what she had said. She went into the busy passageway.

'Are you ok?' Stan asked her.

Eva blinked her tears away. Could she really trust Rue and Danny?

'I'm fine…' she muttered.

She ran back, making her way to Sul's shrine. She was in a quiet hallway when she tripped over something and fell flat on her face. She saw the rock lying on the ground.

She turned around. There was Aikka.

'Oh, I must look sort of stupid,' she smiled.

'It's ok,' Aikka picked her up.

He looked around.

'You know there is a more quiet area,' he pointed to the crowd coming through the hallway behind her.

He pulled her. She smiled. This was sort of like when they got caught in the rain during the races. She had fallen on her face then. Aikka had picked up and taken her somewhere else then.

They both stood in the empty room. Eva stared for what seemed like forever into his crystal blue eyes and he seemed to do the same. He leant forward and…

He stopped.

'Sorry, this brought back memories,' he muttered.

'No, it's ok,' Eva smiled.

Aikka shook his head and then left. Eva blushed. Had he realised as well? Did her fate depend on him too?

Eva went back to the group. They were heading back. Eva sighed and went along with them. Rue and Danny gave her strange looks and Aikka looked longingly at her as well.

She went straight to the human room when they got back. She fell on her bed. She was so tired. They were leaving the next day because they hadn't found her…if Rue and Danny hadn't told them anyway…

'Ruby, dinner is ready. I know you seem kind of angry and upset but could you come anyway?' Jordan poked his head through the tent flap.

Eva shrugged and went through with him.

She sat down. Rue and Danny were still giving her weird looks. It wasn't her fault! It had been them who had tricked her…

'Attention!' Rush abruptly said.

'Wha!' Eva yelled.

She had been swinging on her chair and when Rush had yelled, she had been caught by surprise. Her chair had swung fully backwards and she was in a heap on the floor. She blushed and quickly sat up again.

'Thank you Ruby. Sani has an announcement to make!' Rush shouted.

Sani stood up.

'I have checked the planets again. It appears that Tunsi and Ranus have been completely emptied of humans as they were small groups of visitors. It also appears no new planets have humans on them. So we will be going to Byruss and then Nurasia. All their humans are in their main cities, Daul and Gada,' Sani announced.

Eva took it all in. So she was going to Byruss and Nurasia? Byruss was nice but Nurasia? Aikka had promised to take her there…and he had never contacted her about it since the race.

No, he hadn't contacted at all and Jordan hadn't either. So what were both of them doing here?

Were they guilty they had never contacted her? Or maybe they still loved her? Or maybe they missed her? Or maybe they thought she could get really hurt by this? Or maybe…

'Ruby,' Rick shook Eva.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Sani stopped talking. You can eat now,' Rick smiled.

Eva looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Great, just another problem for me to add to my list, she thought. It didn't seem like the list would ever stop growing of things that could have gone better.

Eva sighed. Well at least they trust her…at least…


	15. Byruss

**Chapter 15**** - Byruss**

'We're here!' Rue shook Eva.

'We are?' Eva asked.

Everyone was asleep except her. She wasn't letting her guard down so that they could realise who she was but she felt so tired…

'Yeah, there's Gada! My home city! I was born here and I live here almost all the time! That's because Rush is my uncle and he also lives here!' Rue grinned.

Eva was wide awake now.

'Rush is your uncle?' she asked.

'Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Oh and Danny is Aikka's cousin, before you find out for yourself,' Rue winked.

'Why didn't you say earlier?' Eva hissed.

'Hey! You hid stuff from us too. We just thought that stuff wasn't important. Maybe you thought your stuff wasn't important too,' Rue shrugged.

'That was important!' Eva muttered.

'So why did you hide it all from everyone? You didn't find out about the letters until we did that thing with _your_ photos,' Rue pressed Eva for answers.

A few rows behind Rue, Jordan tried to hear them. He didn't care what Rick had said when Molly had appeared a few nights before. He didn't know much about Ruby and he was too nervous to ask himself.

Aikka was listening next to him. Rick had told them they were both not allowed to sit next to Ruby. He knew why.

They couldn't hear much because Rue and Ruby were talking quite quietly.

'I wish they would talk louder,' Jordan muttered.

'Yes Jordan?' Rue asked.

Jordan and Aikka blushed. They had forgotten how powerful Rue's hearing could be at times. Byruss was well known for the strength of their people's hearing. Jordan and Aikka had forgotten that.

'It was his idea,' Aikka mumbled.

'Yeah well, quit trying to listen in on us!' Rue said angrily.

The planetary shuttle landed. Danny and the others woke up from the sudden movement of the craft.

'We're here?' Danny asked sleepily.

Eva nodded. There was no one sitting next to her. She didn't mind. It just meant more room for her.

Eva ran out as soon as the door opened.

She saw Byruss. It was quite barren and grey looking. She could see the tent. What happened to the place? Rue came out with her as well.

'I know. The Crogs did this to my home. We managed to get them off after a lot of tries, but it still feels like they are here. I miss the beautiful Byruss they took away from us,' Rue shuddered.

Eva could see a half ruined city. There was work on the buildings being done all over it. Eva looked at it sadly.

'That is Gada?' she pointed to it.

Rue nodded.

'We are only here for a day or two. It won't take long to search. Humans stay here because they are worried about other places. This is the only fully safe city on my planet now,' Rue shook with rage.

'I'm sure it will be back to its proper glory one day,' Eva smiled weakly at him.

Rue looked up at her.

'I suppose…' he smiled back.

Danny ran out as well.

'Rue, just take a deep breath and pretend this is the old Byruss,' he said.

Rue closed his eyes for a minute. He opened them and he seemed to see Byruss and Gada in a new light.

'Thanks,' he said.

They then went over to the tent. Sani was there instead of Rush.

'Sorry. Rush and his shuttle hasn't arrived yet but it is the same as before as you probably guessed. We will tell you when to come back through to discuss what we are doing,' Sani smiled.

Danny gave her a quick glare. Sani looked at him weirdly.

'Are you ok?' she asked.

'Uh yeah, just tired. It makes my eyes look like they are giving you an evil glare. I am ok,' Danny yawned.

Sani decided he was telling the truth.

Eva scratched her head. The wig rash was getting worse and worse. She couldn't take it anymore. She was soon going to throw her wig off in anger.

She went with the others to the human room.

She dived under her covers and fell asleep straight away. She woke up later, put in contacts, sorted her wig and put on foundation. The room was empty.

'Ruby, come through here!' someone yelled.

Eva gasped. She had fallen asleep so long everyone was having dinner! She ran through and sat down, blushing like mad. Everyone else had been waiting for her for ages it seemed.

'Now that you are here, I can tell you what we are doing on Byruss. We are staying here for one day to see the human citadel part of Gada. All the humans will be there and if Molly isn't there, she won't be anywhere on Byruss,' Rush sighed.

Sani caught a quick look of guilt from Ruby. Had she not trusted everyone when she told her story? Had she lied and Molly was still on Earth?

Everyone soon finished the meal. Eva was annoyed and upset. Her head itched like mad, she felt more guilty than ever and Danny and Rue had glared at her when Rush had finished talking.

She walked outside. It was slightly calm but the wind still blew her wig hair about making it a mess.

'Do you mind if I join you?' a voice said.

Eva shrugged. She didn't care anymore what happened. For all she cared, it could be Sani behind her.

Aikka went up to her side.

'You seem rather distant lately. Is something bothering you? I don't mind if you don't tell me, but I just have a weird feeling about you,' Aikka smiled.

Eva looked away from him. What could she say?

'Aikka, why are you so kind? You never contacted the real me, you never bothered with Molly. You promised me all so long ago that you'd take me to Nurasia…and you lied,' she felt like saying.

But she kept her mouth shut. She was so tempted to say it. She was just about to when…

'I want to show you G'dar when we get to Daul, my home and the holy city,' Aikka smiled at Eva.

Eva felt like saying she had already been on G'dar, just to see the look on his face. It was tempting…but she smiled sweetly at him. She had to pretend again, which was beginning to annoy her.

'Who is G'dar?' she asked.

'G'dar is my giant beetle. I rode on him during the races of Oban. He is very loyal and he is one of my companions,' Aikka told her.

'I never knew that,' Eva lied.

Aikka could half tell she was lying. But how would she know about G'dar? He shook his head and got rid of any doubts in his mind.

They stood there smiling at each other.

Sani watched them and then started to write…


	16. Gada

**Chapter 16**** - Gada**

Eva looked sadly at the broken remains of Rue's old home. His mother and father had died in the collapsing when the Crogs attacked it. That was why he stayed with Rush all of the time.

Danny had told Eva this secretly. Rue didn't like talking about it and got very upset near the place. Danny just didn't want her asking Rue questions.

Eva looked at the rubble once more. This place had been so full of life…now it was empty and destroyed. She hated the Crogs for doing this. Why did they have to cause so much pain?

They walked away. It was early afternoon but the light was very weak and dull. Rue said it was like this all the time.

It hadn't been before the Crogs invaded though…

Eva, Rue and Danny had sneaked out of the human citadel after everyone said it was no use searching. They had found no clues. Eva thought the human citadel was too well, human anyway. It was nicer seeing the real Gada.

Eva saw Jordan in the distance.

'Where did you just go?' Jordan ran up to them with Rush.

A tear ran down Rue's cheek.

'I know where they went. It's ok, I'm still here for you,' Rush picked up Rue and hugged him.

Rue smiled and wiped his eyes. Jordan was the only one who didn't know what was going on. He smiled weakly at the pair.

Eva shared Rue's pain in a way. When her mother had died, her father had abandoned her in that boarding school. It felt like she had lost both her parents and she had no one to comfort her then.

'We should head back,' Rush said.

They all nodded. Jordan walked along side Eva and moved his hand closer and closer to her hand. After a minute he grabbed it.

Eva blushed.

'Jordan, let go,' she smiled.

She walked back into the main room of the tent. She sat beside Stan and Koji who were playing a game of cards. Eva smiled at how simple their pleasures were and decided to join them.

'What are you playing?' she gestured to the cards.

Stan looked up.

'21. Do you want to play?' he asked.

Eva nodded and sat down. Koji dealt her the two cards and she played for ages. She won a lot compared to the other two.

'I have 21! I win again!' she laughed at Stan and Koji.

They had lost at least twenty times. Maybe more. Stan and Koji's faces were shocked and surprised at the same time. But then they grinned at her.

'You are either really lucky or cheating,' Koji looked at Eva's cards.

She did have 21. Koji groaned.

'Ah well. I am going to the room ok guys? I'll see you later. Maybe we can play again later,' she smiled.

She laughed at their horrified faces.

'Kidding!' she giggled and she left the main room.

She walked up the tent and was about to go inside her room when…

'…look! She is my girlfriend!' Jordan muttered.

'Says who? Besides, you have gone for the first human girl you have seen. What about Molly?' Aikka hissed.

'Yeah well what about you and Molly?'

'I don't she would accept me for not contacting her. I really like Ruby as well…'

'I guess it is the same with me. Two years and not a single thing…yeah she would hate me too…'

Another voice came up.

'I have been trying to ignore you two for the last ten minutes. But I can tell you that my daughter does not hate you,' Don said.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. But then someone said something.

'What do you mean?' Aikka asked.

'I'm the one who hated you after the no contacting. Seeing Eva every day got harder and harder. If Eva really hated you, she would have been a lot different these past years…' Don sighed.

'So she doesn't actually hate us? You do?' Jordan said.

'Yes and now I am going to go somewhere else. Your arguing can be very annoying at the best of times,' Don muttered.

Eva quickly ran into the room next to her. She saw Don go out and walk down the tent. He looked so sad and upset…he had known how much Eva had missed Jordan and Aikka…

She looked behind her. Sani was standing there.

'Oh sorry. I had to hide…' Eva left.

Sani shook her head and looked at the letters she had. She would use them later on Nurasia…

Eva slipped into the room.

'Hey guys,' she smiled.

Jordan looked away from her. Aikka made an excuse and left. Jordan and Eva were alone now.

'Uh, I've got to go…stuff to do…' Jordan ran out of the room.

Eva sat on her bed. She took out her sketch pad. She finished her chicken picture and drew one of her and the true self mirror.

Rick ran into the room.

'We're leaving soon. You better get out before everyone else does. Oh and Jordan and Aikka can sit ext to you if they want,' Rick smiled.

Eva sighed. They probably wouldn't.

She packed her sketch pad away and picked up her bag. Here they go again…where were they heading?

'Oh yes, it is Nurasia this time,' Rick went out of the room with his bag.

Eva gasped. After all this waiting for Aikka to ask her, she was going without him asking. She knew Nurasia was beautiful; she had looked at pictures during the years she had waited.

She went on the planetary shuttle. She sat down. Rick sat beside her.

'Look, the other two don't want to and I think it's a little unfair if you are alone. Is that ok?' he asked.

Eva nodded. She looked sadly at Rue and Danny.

'Love trouble,' Danny whispered under his breath.

Rue nodded. He felt so sorry for his friend…she didn't deserve this. Why had he asked her to come when he knew the two guys were there?

Duh, he hadn't known then. But he could have realised!

The planetary shuttle took off. They started heading out to Daul, the holy city of Nurasia. The home of Aikka and the Palace of Nurasia…


	17. Nurasia And Heartbreak

**Chapter 17**** – Nurasia And Heartbreak**

Sani looked at the letters. She was on her own, so no one looked at them as well. The letters…they were perfect. She knew Ruby was hiding something…but if she couldn't find out what it was…Dark would have to.

She honestly didn't want anymore to do with this. So she had made the deal with Dark and he had given her the letters.

It didn't matter if _these_ letters were discovered…

She put them away.

She felt sorry for Ruby in a way. But it wasn't her fault. The girl had helped Molly and it was her fault.

The girl sort of made her think of someone else…she reminded her of…

'Molly,' Rick said.

He was busy telling another of the things Eva had done. It felt so weird for her to be listening to what she did. She to admit though…Rick was one good storyteller. He knew just what she would had said or probably thought.

Rick finished telling them about the time Molly had raced Flint. Rue and Danny were really happy.

'Tell us another one!' Danny yelled.

'Please?' Rue said sweetly.

'Come on guys. I am tired and we are nearly there. I'll tell you one when we leave Nurasia, promise,' Rick smiled.

Aikka grinned.

'We are almost on Nurasia? It will be nice to see Daul again,' Aikka said.

'Yeah! I really want to see my Uncle and Aunt!' Danny jumped up and down.

'It is also great that the Crogs left Nurasia in the last year or so,' Canaan added.

Eva smiled at their excitement. It was going to be nice for her seeing Nurasia for real for the first time. She just hoped Aikka would let her ride on G'dar like he had said he would…

There was a thump and they were on the ground.

Aikka was out first instead of Eva for once. She came out after him. She saw a glistening gold city with a huge palace at the centre of all of it. There were temples and all sorts of other places.

'Welcome to Daul,' Aikka smiled at Eva.

'It's beautiful,' Eva was stunned.

She looked around. All the Nurasians she saw had either dark green, sapphire or amethyst eyes. She saw girls and boys.

'We are staying in the palace. It was my parents and my idea. It seemed unfair staying in a tent again,' Aikka pointed to the sparkling palace.

Eva looked at it. It was bigger than everything else. It sparkled as though glitter had been chucked all over it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

Aikka saw everyone else had been waiting for him when he got up to the palace gates. He simply nodded and the guards let them in.

Eva felt like she was in heaven. There were crystal blue pools of water with flowers of every kind around them. There were fountains and it all sparked with majesty and magnificence.

'Come with me,' Aikka held Eva's hand.

'Why?' she blushed.

'I wish to introduce you to my parents,' he smiled.

Jordan could only stare in shock after them as the Prince took Ruby, his princess, into the palace.

Aikka walked down the elegant hallway hand in hand with Eva.

Eva looked deep into his eyes. Why was he introducing her?

They stopped at a large set of doors. They were carved and red. Aikka talked to one of the guards outside. The guard nodded and went in. After a minute the guard came out again.

'They said your princess can come in with you,' the guard smiled.

Aikka blushed and opened the door.

It was an empty long room. At the end there were two thrones of the same size. They were not fancily decorated, but on them at the King and Queen. Their faces seemed to light up when they saw Aikka and Eva.

'Ah, Aikka! Can we ask who your lovely lady is?' the King grinned.

Eva blushed and quickly did a curtsey.

'This is Ruby. I met her not too long ago, but I like her a lot. She reminds me of Molly and she keeps me going strong,' Aikka held Eva's hand close to his heart.

Eva was so happy Aikka felt his way about her…no he felt this way about Ruby…he didn't feel this way about her. It was Ruby he liked…and Jordan did too. Does this mean they won't love her if she does back to her old self?

'So, where do you come from?' the Queen asked.

Eva was snapped out her thoughts.

'I come from a small town on Earth. It isn't very busy but life is peaceful there,' Eva lied.

'What about your family?' the King asked.

'My father is well known but my mother…she was murdered years ago,' Eva said truthfully.

The King and Queen gave her a look of pity.

'That is such a shame. I am very sorry to hear that,' the King said.

'It's ok. It happened years ago. I have accepted that she cannot come back,' Eva sighed.

The Queen smiled at her again.

'It was very nice to meet you Ruby. I'd still like to keep Aikka for a minute or two for a talk, ok?' the Queen said.

Eva nodded, did a quick curtsey and went out of the door.

Aikka was about to go with her when…

'Aikka stay right there,' his father said sternly.

The guard outside groaned.

'You need to listen to this. It will hurt you later if you don't,' he gestured to Eva.

She went over and put her ear to the door. She could hear very clearly what was going on through there.

'Aikka! You leave for a few weeks and come back with a girl when you are looking for another girl! Have you no shame?' his mother asked.

Eva thought it was rather ironic. They were searching for Molly, and complaining that Jordan and Aikka liked Ruby. How would they feel if they knew that Ruby was Molly? It would be funny to watch…

'She does remind me of Molly! It is not shameful if I like her for those reasons!'

'It is! You don't like her for who she truly is. What if you married her and realised she is completely different?' the King asked.

'So? You just have to ruin my friendship. It has been the only thing keeping me strong in the search. I keep worrying that Molly is dead. Pretending that Ruby is Molly helps me,' Aikka bashed open the door.

Eva blushed and ran off.

'Wait!' he yelled.

Eva thought for a few minutes as Aikka chased her. What should she say? It was hard to imagine what to say. All the love was hurting her…she didn't know what to do anymore.

She stopped. Aikka caught up with her. She couldn't believe she was doing this to him…

Aikka turned her around. She blinked back tears.

'I never confessed this to you or Jordan but…I don't love you two. I thought I did but then I remembered something. I used to know what love was. But all this stuff I have done since I joined since the FFMA has only caused me heartbreak,' Eva sobbed, tears running freely.

She was telling the truth. Jordan and Aikka hadn't really known, it hadn't been their fault. But it was too much for her now.

'I overheard you talking to Rick and your parents and to Don. You both agree, you only love me because I remind you of her. If that is what your love is created on, people who remind you of things that have happened…,' Eva took a deep breath.

She looked Aikka in the eyes. He was shocked.

'I don't want to be a part of you two anymore. Stay away from me. Tell Jordan what I said. I still have deep feelings for you both, but I…,' tears ran down her face.

She sighed.

'I don't think you really care about me. Or Molly. I overheard you two talking about her earlier. She never stopped loving you. She told me. But you obviously didn't care. You never talked to her once in two years. I am surprised she still liked you,' Eva glared evilly at Aikka.

Aikka couldn't think of anything to say. No words would come out of his mouth.

'So leave me alone. I am staying clear of heartbreak and you two,' Eva ran off again.

Aikka didn't chase after her. He stood there in shock and despair as a tear came out of his eye.


	18. Roommate In Nurasia

**Chapter 18**** – Roommate In Nurasia**

Eva walked through the crowd. Jordan came up to comfort her, but she pushed him away in anger.

She sat on the ground next to Rue and Danny. Tears fell out of her eyes.

Aikka tried hiding he was deeply upset. What if Ruby was right? He went up to Jordan and told him everything.

Jordan's face went pale.

'I feel so…' Jordan started.

'I know,' Aikka muttered.

They looked across at Ruby sadly. She had gotten up and was rubbing her eyes. She was refusing to answer any questions that people asked her.

'What happened?' Rue asked.

'It's nothing. I just got a bit upset that's all,' Eva sighed.

Danny glared at Aikka and Jordan.

'I'll beat them up for you. Or I need some prank stuff. They can't do that to you, I won't let them,' Danny muttered.

'You don't need to. I'll be fine, but I'll tell you,' Eva whispered in their ears.

Rue shook his head sadly. Danny sighed.

'I get it now…but it still was mean. I am going to do something anyway,' Danny looked evilly at Jordan and Aikka.

'I'll help him. But you are going to stay away from them, aren't you?' Rue asked.

Eva nodded.

'I am.' she said.

She then saw everyone was walking inside.

Aikka stood at the front of the FFMA. He took a deep breath. Eva kept her eyes away from him and Jordan.

'It has been decided that everyone is going to stay in a room with someone else. So everyone must choose someone now,' Aikka said.

Jordan came up to Eva.

'So are you coming with me?' he asked.

Eva glared at him.

'There is not a hope in the universe I would stay with you or Aikka. Or you can both forget it,' Eva walked off.

Everyone seemed to have someone. Rue and Danny mouthed a sorry. Eva shrugged and then saw someone free.

She walked up to them and smiled.

'Can I come with you? It's just that I have no one to stay with other than Aikka or Jordan. I don't want to see them right now. Is it ok if I share rooms with you? You if you don't want to,' Eva muttered.

'No it's fine with me,' her new roommate smiled.

Danny's mouth dropped open. So did Rue's. What was she thinking? This was the most risky thing she could do! She must be crazy to go with that person! Has she lost her mind?

Eva didn't seem to mind who she was staying with.

'I guess your boyfriends aren't too happy with your decision,' her roommate pointed to Jordan and Aikka.

They were staring, mouths even wider opened than Danny's.

'They'll get over it. After all, it was their fault,' Eva shrugged.

Aikka quickly regained his senses.

'Uh follow…me and we will, go to the um, rooms,' he stammered.

Everyone followed him. Eva quickly pushed to the front with her new roommate so she could get the first room.

'This is the furthest room from me and Jordan's room. So who wants to…' Aikka started saying.

'Me!' Eva yelled as she pushed through the door with her roommate.

She saw an elegant room. It had Nurasian styled beds and some desks as well. Eva lied on her bed. It felt more like a cloud than her actual bed.

'It's a nice style isn't it?' her roommate smiled.

Eva nodded.

Her roommate looked out of the window.

'Come and look at our view. You can see the whole of Daul from here,' her roommate gestured to the window.

Eva walked across the room. She gasped.

'It is amazing,' she whispered.

The whole east of the glistening city could be seen from there. There were miles of the golden place. It was the perfect view.

Eva wished she could walk around the city. She wanted to see the Nurasians and see what happened there. She wanted to look at the temples she had heard about, see their treasures.

She looked at Daul in wonder. She had never imagined it like this. She had seen many pictures of it, but it didn't look the same. They all looked so dull…

Her roommate was checking her stuff and taking a few things out. She then put them back in again when she realised she didn't need them. She looked at her roommate and smiled.

'Enjoying the view?' she asked.

'Yeah it is…' Eva turned around.

Eva sat on her bed.

'So different than I thought it was,' Eva sighed.

'Well, it is not displayed well. No one can really capture Daul's beauty. People have tried many times but they have failed,' her roommate smiled weakly.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then someone yelled.

'Go to the banquet hall please!' a loud voice said.

Eva was surprised.

'Already?' she asked.

'Must be. They must have been preparing for us,' her roommate stood up and walked to the door.

She looked at Eva.

'Are you coming Ruby?' she asked.

Eva blinked. She had been thinking about what would happen if she saw the king and Queen there. She decided to push those thoughts aside.

'Uh, I am coming,' she smiled.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'I know something really bad happened between you and the two guys. You don't have to face them.'

'It would be better facing them than not. I'm coming whether you like it or not,' Eva walked out of the door.

Her roommate just stood there. Eva sighed.

'Are you coming Sani?'


	19. Nurasian Sunset

**Chapter 19**** – Nurasian Sunset**

Eva fiddled with her food. The King and Queen were there. This was more awkward than she had hoped the meal would be. She kept getting looks from everyone. They were finding it strange Eva had agreed to come.

She scooped up a bit of the Ransa. It was like a strange chicken like animal on Nurasia that was safe to eat.

It tasted weird though. She didn't know if it was nerves or the food that was causing the stomach ache inside her. Rue and Danny gave her sympathetic looks from time to time, but it didn't help.

Eva dropped her fork on the floor.

'Uh sorry,' she mumbled.

She didn't like the attention she kept on getting. She had wanted to blend in with this plan, but because she was Molly, things never went that way.

She stood up. She sighed and left the room, slamming the door loudly.

Sani saw this could be her time to act. She whispered something into Rush's ear.

'What?' he said.

'I didn't believe it until I found them,' Sani sighed.

'We will do something now then. Bring the proof and we will all go to the throne room,' Rush said.

Sani nodded. Rue overheard them.

'Danny, I think Sani is planning something really bad,' Rue said.

'What should we do?' Danny asked.

'Tell Mo-Ruby,' Rue answered.

Danny sighed but nodded.

Eva fell onto her bed. She looked around. Hmm, she could invade Sani's stuff to find out a bit more…

She then hit her pillow. Sani would know it was her.

She went exploring around the palace. A maid bashed into her.

'Oh I'm sorry!' the maid said.

'It's ok. I'm just a bit annoyed that's all. My plans aren't going very well. Do you know any towers that lead outside?' Eva asked.

'Sure, go through that door,' the maid pointed and smiled.

Eva grinned.

'Thanks,' she ran through the door.

She started climbing up the steps. It led her up to a balcony. It was a beautiful sunset on the glistening city. She smiled. Nothing could ruin this.

A giant beetle flew up right in front of her.

'Ah!' she yelled.

'Oh no! He has gone after someone! He could bite her!' someone said from below.

Eva then saw the giant beetle calm down. She petted it. It slightly purred and warmed up to her. She smiled.

'Hello big guy. Who are you?' she asked.

'Ah! You are okay! I will send for his master! Keep him under control until he can get up there!' the same person yelled.

Eva kept stroking the giant beetle. It really liked her. Its markings changed to a star and a stripe.

'You're him. You know who I am…' she whispered.

A door bashed open.

Through came Aikka and Jordan.

'How did you get up here?' Jordan panted.

Eva rolled her eyes.

'So much for staying away from you both,' Eva sighed.

G'dar and his markings went back to normal. He went over to his master.

'You know, I did promise you a ride on G'dar. If you don't want to then, that is fine with me. Jordan will be going as well of course,' Aikka smiled.

Eva nodded.

'Yeah, I want to tell you something when we are on our little ride on G'dar,' she winked.

Jordan and Aikka smiled. They got on G'dar. They both held their hands out. Eva grabbed them and pulled herself up. She sat down and smiled weakly.

'Well what is it you want to tell us?' Jordan asked.

Eva smiled evilly.

'I'll tell you during the ride, of course,' she said.

Aikka smiled and pulled out G'dar. They flew up right in front of the banquet hall window. Eva stuck her tongue out cheekily. Rue and Danny grinned.

They then flew out. Eva smiled.

'This seems like a good spot,' she said pointing to a flat roof of one of the temples.

Aikka nodded and landed G'dar on the roof. Eva stood facing the sun. Her wig rash was really bad now. Perfect for what she was about to do.

'You know, I never told you both this because I was worried the traitor of the FFMA would find out. But ever since Rue and Danny found out…I think you can keep the secret as well. It's getting hard for me now,' Eva smiled.

She faced them. Jordan and Aikka were both very confused.

'What are you talking about?' Aikka asked.

'This,' Eva answered.

She turned around. She took out her contacts. She chucked them away. She rubbed off her foundation. She turned around again.

'I know you can't see it properly because the sun is behind me, but when I do this, you will be able to tell,' she smiled.

Jordan sighed.

'What are you trying to say?' he asked.

'I'm trying to say, I forgive you both. For everything,' she sighed.

She took off her cap.

'You are still not proving anything,' Jordan muttered.

'Could you shut up? I'm almost done!' Eva put her hands on her hips.

'I still don't see what you are getting at either,' Aikka said.

Eva sighed and chucked off her wig.

It landed in a heap on the temple roof. Aikka and Jordan stared at the wig then at her again. Their mouths were open wide with shock.

'Oh.'


	20. Fake Traitor

**Chapter 20**** – Fake Traitor**

'You know Rush will kill us if he finds out?' Rue whispered.

Danny and Rue were hiding behind a curtain in the throne room. They were watching as all of the FFMA came in.

Sani was standing beside Rush at the front, next to the thrones.

'Where are Aikka and Jordan?' she asked.

'Who knows? They were with her. Besides they would object as well as Rue and Danny,' Rush sighed sadly.

Rue and Danny listened closely.

'There seems that the FFMA has a traitor in its depths. Sani has told me she has found letters from Dark sent to…Ruby,' Rush looked sad.

Rue and Danny nearly gasped. She wouldn't do that to herself! Those letters were fakes! Sani must have got them done by Dark for her!

'I will read one out. _Dear Ruby, Thank you for your progress report. They all are fools and as soon as you find Molly, tell us and we will strike. Dark_,' Rush sadly read from one of the letters.

'But that can't be right!' Stan yelled.

'Well what are we supposed to believe? Unless anyone has better proof than this, then we will have to make a plan,' Rush sighed.

Everyone was shocked. Rue and Danny could only stare in horror.

'We have to take Ruby to the Crogs and turn her in. They usually punish those who have not their job properly. We can only hope Ruby gets punished for the crime she has done,' Sani sighed.

'We have no other choice. We shall send Ruby to the Crogs immediately. You can all go now,' Rush walked out looking upset.

Everyone slowly walked out as well, feeling betrayed. Sani left the room before them all. Rue and Danny dived out of their hiding place and went to the front.

'You can't believe her can you?' Danny yelled.

Everyone looked around.

'Well what can we believe?' Canaan sighed.

'If you wait until tomorrow, we will have proof!' Rue cried out.

'Look, I know you want to help but it is not your fight. Just forget about it. We won't tell Rush ok?' Don looked sadly at them.

Rue and Danny watched in shock as they all left. The King and Queen sighed at them as well and left too. They were alone. They needed to find…

'Molly, it's you!' Aikka yelled.

'Not so loud!' Eva hissed.

Jordan and Aikka practically squeezed her to death with their hugs. She blushed and smiled at them. They both let go.

'I'm so glad you are here…but wait! You said there was a traitor!' Jordan's hands turned into fists.

'Yeah, I did. It's Sani. I don't want to explain. I just want to be myself tonight for once with my two favourite Oban guys,' she smiled.

She picked up her wig and climbed onto G'dar and waited for them both to get on as well. But they were angry, confused and happy. They couldn't move.

'But Sani…' Aikka whispered.

'I do have proof from when I was accidentally found by her. Remember that night when she saw me? I got these letters, one done by her to be sent to Dark and it was half done. Then there was one from Dark,' Eva sighed.

Aikka got up on G'dar with Jordan. They both looked at her. The same face they remembered all that time ago during the Races.

G'dar was then swung out and they left and flew off around Daul. Eva told them everything that had happened to her since she had last seen them.

'What did you guys do?' she asked.

'I did Avatar training. When I finished, I then found out about you and joined the FFMA,' Jordan sighed.

'I had to help get rid of the Crogs on Nurasia. When I was done, I was told to contact you as Earth had made an alliance with us. I did try finding out where you were, but I didn't know your second name, so I gave up,' Aikka told her.

Eva groaned.

'And all this time my dad thought you guys were ignoring me!' she smiled weakly.

'Hey, it's ok. After all, you are here now,' Aikka took her hand.

Eva smiled.

'I guess that's right,' she looked around.

It was very dark now.

'We should go back, I'm really tired,' she yawned.

Jordan nodded. Aikka smiled weakly at her. They both couldn't believe it. After all this searching and she really had been there…

They should have known when she kept reminding them of her past…

Eva quickly put the wig on. Aikka landed on one of the palace's flat areas outside. He got off. Jordan slipped off next and then Eva did too.

'I just am so happy right now,' Jordan smiled.

'Yes, I thought I wouldn't feel this way ever again…I am glad you were safe all this time, away from the Crogs,' Aikka looked at Eva.

Eva nodded.

'Well, see you guys,' she waved and left, hiding her face marks.

She slipped into her room.

'Ruby, you are coming on the main planetary shuttle tomorrow. I will be there with Rush and that will be it,' Sani told her.

Eva raised her eyebrow.

'Erm, ok, what about Daul?' she asked.

'Oh, all the humans left because there was some emergency on Earth. We have to go somewhere else.

She slipped under her covers and fell asleep after a few minutes about thinking about Aikka and Jordan.

Sani sighed. Tomorrow, it would all be over.

She looked sadly at the sleeping girl. She then went to sleep as well.

Outside their door, Rue and Danny were about to barge in when they heard deep breathing from inside.

'She is sleeping. We will tell her on the way to the Crogs,' Rue sighed.

Aikka and Jordan came past.

'Aikka! You don't know but…they're going to turn Ruby in to the Crogs!' Danny grabbed his cousin's arm.

'Jordan! They think Ruby is a traitor! But she isn't! Sani had these letters but they are fake! We don't know what to do!' Rue pleaded.

Aikka and Jordan stood there blinking. They talked about it and agreed they would tell her on the way…

But she wasn't going on the same planetary shuttle as them…


	21. Sani's Plan In Action

**Chapter 21**** – Sani's Plan In Action**

Eva woke up. She got her disguise on and looked across at Sani's bed. It was empty already. Sani came through the door.

'Good, you're up. We're leaving now,' she said.

'Already? What about the others?' Eva asked.

'Oh don't worry. They will be coming in half an hour. Your friends will be on the next one. It will catch us up and land five minutes after we land, is that ok?' Sani smiled at her.

Eva shrugged. She guessed it was ok…

She followed Sani to the planetary shuttle. She got on and then in a few minutes, it had gone.

Jordan knocked on her door. Rue, Danny and Aikka were waiting with him as well for Molly to answer the door. After a few minutes for waiting, Jordan slammed open the door.

It was empty. Her bag was gone and everything.

'Are you really sure this was her room?' Danny asked.

Aikka scowled.

'Yes, where has she gone?' he asked.

Rick passed by and heard them.

'You mean Ruby? She left with Rush and Sani on the planetary shuttle just a few minutes ago. It was a change in plan,' Rick told them.

'She's what?' the others all said.

Rick sighed.

'We are leaving in a short time. Our shuttle is faster, so we could catch up. Is that ok?' Rick asked.

The others nodded sadly.

'Look guys, I know you all know about the plan by now. The thing is, I don't really believe Sani either. Ruby seems too genuine to be a traitor. The rest of us humans feel the same way. So do Canaan and Rush,' Rick sighed.

'Then why aren't you stopping it?' Rue asked him.

'Because we have no proof. If we did, we would have used it by now. The letters seem like fakes, but they are very good ones. They're signed by Dark and everything. If I had something, I would have anyway used it,' Rick said.

'Actually wait! I do have something!' Danny yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

'Wait here,' he said.

He ran off.

'Any clue what he has got?' Aikka asked.

'Erm, no,' Rue said.

The other humans and Canaan came by.

'Hey! Danny says he has proof to prove Ruby is innocent!' Rick told them.

They all stopped in their tracks and stood by them.

'He does? Great! We'll stay here then,' Don said.

They all stood there for ages, waiting for Danny to return with whatever he had. After what seemed like forever, Danny came running back, panting and out of breath. He was holding something.

'I had…found these…a few days…ago and I knew…these would…be…really important,' he puffed.

He handed Jordan the slips of paper.

'This is what is going to help her and prove she isn't a traitor?' Koji looked at the blank sheets of paper.

'If you…want…the truth, then…Ruby showed me these…and she was going to show…them to Rush but…she lost them…I had…forgotten I had been looking…at them and forgot to…give them…back,' Danny said breathlessly.

'Oh! I know what he's talking about! Open the papers up!' Rue said.

Jordan sighed and opened the papers up. He looked at them for a moment or two and sighed.

'But these are just letters…' he said.

'You haven't read them!' Rue muttered.

Jordan sighed but looked at the letters. He gasped after he had finished reading them to himself.

'This is just what we need. If this stuff won't work…then nothing will. Read them for yourselves!' he gave the letters to Aikka.

After a few minutes everyone had read the letters and almost everyone was shocked and surprised. Danny took the letters back.

'These were dated before the Ruby letters had been. I just can't believe it to be honest,' Stan said.

'Yeah well you have to! We only have a certain amount of time to get there before Ruby is turned over to the Crogs for doing something someone else did!' Danny tugged them.

They grabbed their stuff and ran on to the planetary shuttle. They told the pilot to go as fast as he could.

'We have to make it…' Rue whispered.

'We will,' Aikka told him.

They all sat down and the shuttle blasted off really quickly. The pilot swerved and turned.

Everyone sat in their seats, feeling confused, worried and upset.

'How could Sani?' Canaan asked.

'We don't know. But we don't care. She has gotten away with betraying us all for too long and she knows it. It wasn't fair,' Danny muttered.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Jordan and Aikka were the most tense and worried out of the lot.

'We should have known something like this would have happened to her,' Aikka mumbled.

'But we didn't know Sani would do that, did we?' Jordan said.

Aikka shook his head.

'I don't want to lose…'

'I know.'

There was a long silence. It lasted so long but no one noticed. They were all too worried about where the other planetary shuttle was. They were all scared about what was going to happen to Eva.

They felt a sudden bump. They ran out as soon as the shuttle had completely stopped in its tracks. They saw the other shuttle.

They saw Eva, Rush and Sani in the distance near the Crog Imperial Palace. Sani smiled weakly at Eva.

'Look, we are here because this is my planet, Hunana. There are one or two humans staying in the palace, so we are checking, ok? Then we are waiting for the others and discussing our next plans,' Sani told her.

Eva could tell it was lies. This place looked so much like something she had seen before…if only she could remember.

The guards outside the palace wore cloaks. This was their traditional uniform. Eva couldn't be more annoyed. If they didn't have cloaks on, she would be able to tell what alien race they were.

The palace doors opened. Eva stepped inside. Sani was next. Rush took a deep breath and was about to step inside when…

'Stop!' all the others yelled.

Eva spun around. She was happy and surprised. She saw everyone standing there, looking worried about her. It was nice to see them all.

Sani turned around and cursed.

She then sent a telepathic message. She then turned around.

'What a nice…erm, surprise it is to see you all here,' she smiled.

Her smile was really fake but she knew if she could keep them busy for a few minutes…

'Yeah, well we are about to ruin your fun!' Danny stuck his tongue out.

Canaan whispered in Rush's ear what was going on and showed him the letters. He gasped.

'Sani!' he yelled.

Sani shrugged.

'What can I say? The secret has been obviously revealed by the way you are all here now and from what Rush just said,' Sani didn't seem bothered.

Everyone stared at her.

'So you are just going to sit there will we ruin your plans?' Aikka asked.

Sani laughed.

'Are you kidding? Me, against all of you? Yeah, I don't want to see that happen. But I guess you could handle something first,' Sani smiled evilly.

'What?' they all asked.

'This,' she said.

A whole hoard of Crogs piled out. They had heard Sani's telepathic message and were ready to attack.

'Bye!' she grinned and she pulled Eva away.

'Let me go!' Eva yelled.

But the others were being surrounded by Crogs.

'It did seem a bit too easy,' Rick muttered.

'Shut up,' Danny hissed.

And as the Crogs got closer and Eva was dragged closer to the Supreme Ruler's room, things seemed more impossible than ever.


	22. The Dark Dagger

**Chapter 22 – The Dark Dagger**

Eva tried wriggling her way out of Sani's arm. But it was no use, she had a tight grip on her and they were getting closer and closer to the Supreme Ruler's room. Eva lost track of where she was.

If she could get confused going the way…it could be a while before the others make it there. It could be too late.

Sani finally came to a stop. Her grip didn't weaken at all to Eva's despair. A Crog stood outside the door. Sani nodded and the Crog went inside. He back after a moment or two and let them in.

The Supreme Ruler's room was a lot different than the Nurasian throne room. It was a square like, plain room. The throne was a decorated Crog chair but it was quite plain as well. Eva almost laughed. This was what the leader of the Crogs got? They had to be joking. It looked more like a servant's room!

Then she saw Dark for the first time in real life.

He was heavily armored and his eyes were a deep red colour, unlike any Crogs she had ever seen before. She hadn't seen the TV report when he had appeared…so she was shocked.

'So Sani, you have got her,' Dark smirked.

'Like I said, I do. Now where is my reward, Dark?' Sani asked.

Dark took a good look at Eva.

'Ruby, I have heard a lot about you. Sani had a feeling you were hiding something about the whereabouts of Molly. That's why you are here. We can make this easy or hard for you. Tell me now!' Dark grabbed her arm.

Eva laughed. They didn't really know!

'God you are so stupid! I thought Sani had worked it out! I do know where Molly is but I am not telling a Crog!' she smiled.

Dark let go of her. He took something out. It was a long black whip, with sharp spikes poking out everywhere. Eva stopped laughing and gulped. Oh boy, Dark was serious about this.

'Uh, one question first, why do you want Molly?' Eva asked.

Sani shook her.

'Because she defeated Toros and caused the crash of Kross! Both of them ended up dying! I think that is what he was after…revenge…' Sani yelled.

Dark laughed evilly.

'You really believe that? I do want revenge but it is not of that reason. Besides, I wouldn't have done all of this if it hadn't been important to me! Toros and Kross were just another two Crogs,' Dark chuckled.

'What?' Sani and Eva said.

There was a short silence. The Sani spoke.

'The thing is, after all this traitor business, I wanted out. So I said you knew stuff, I caught that guilty look on your face more than once. Dark told me my reward would be cut a bit, but I didn't care,' Sani told her.

'So you used me just so you could get your reward and never be found out?' Eva glared at her.

'Yeah I did. But don't worry, if you tell now, it will be all better,' Sani rubbed Eva's cheek.

Eva stepped away and covered the spot straight away. She looked at her cheek in the mirror. No! Not here, she thought. Anywhere but here where he can see! The other both saw Eva looked as though someone has stabbed her.

Dark went up and grabbed Eva's free arm and lifted her up high. He held the whip high and there was a loud crack.

'Ow!' Eva yelled in pain.

Her hand fell from her cheek to her leg where the whip had attacked. She could see a few beads of blood forming where the spikes and poked her enough. Dark smirked when he saw the star.

'It just looks like your reward has just increased Sani,' he smiled.

Sani saw the symbol.

'You are Molly?' she gasped.

Eva spat at their feet. She tried wriggling her way out. Dark was amused by her feeble attempts at freedom.

'So Sani do you remember the deal we made?' he asked.

Sani nodded.

'Uh yeah,' she said.

Dark dropped Eva. She was about to run off but she knew something was up.

'Ah, I see you remember I control all the Crogs. One word and I could sentence all their deaths,' Dark smirked.

Eva scowled. Dark turned around to Sani.

'Here is the item. Like I said, it is worth dying for,' Dark handed Sani a red gem.

Sani looked at it.

'It's the Cloaking Stone. It can change your appearance…your identity and can make people believe you are many people. It is invaluable,' Sani stared at the red gem in her hand.

Dark turned around. He took out a black dagger. He aimed it high above Eva's head…and hurtled his hand down towards her. He stopped just above her head.

Eva breathed heavily.

Dark smirked at her fear.

'Now this is for real!' he yelled.

Eva closed her eyes. Fear stopped her from running.

There was a sickening noise. Eva didn't feel anything. Was she already dead? Was she a spirit? She hoped not.

She waited for a minute or two. She then realized she really was alive. She slowly opened her eyes. Dark was standing in front of her, smirking. Eva really angry and mad at Dark.

'I thought you said that was for real!' she yelled.

Dark laughed. Eva thought she recognized it from somewhere else…

Dark picked up something. Eva kept her eyes on him. He held it and then showed it to her. It was a red gem…

Eva stared at it.

'It was worth dying for. She agreed herself,' Dark smiled evilly.

Eva looked at the floor.

'No,' she said.

She saw the lifeless body, the shocked eyes and fear all over her. They died by shock, the dagger in their heart or something else.

'You killed her!' Eva yelled.

Dark only laughed.

'You were only pretending you were going to kill me! You killed someone else instead!' Eva shouted.

Her voice and Dark's laughter was heard all over the palace. Outside it could be heard. Everyone stopped fighting.

'You killed your closest ally! You're a monster! You killed Sani' Eva yelled.

Everyone was silent. The only sound that could be heard was Dark's laughter loud and clear in the quiet of the Crog Imperium.


	23. The Fake Crog

**Chapter 23 – The Fake Crog**

Crogs and the FFMA were all trying to find the Supreme Ruler's room. Every Crog knew the way but they kept coming up at dead ends. A few Crogs who stood around the place had been found.

'Are you sure this is the way?' Danny asked desperately.

'We are all sure. The way has been mixed up. We have no clue what is going on there,' one of the Crogs said.

Eva could hear them.

'Ah, my twisted maze of the palace. By the time the figure out the way, my task will be long done,' Dark smiled evilly.

Eva ran to the door. She took a deep breath.

'I'm here!' she yelled.

Everyone looked around.

'That helps! We can't even tell where your voice is coming from!' Jordan yelled.

Dark laughed.

'Do you think I'm that stupid?' he asked.

'Well I hoped you were. But I guess you are not. Well there goes my chances of escaping,' Eva muttered.

She thought for a moment.

'How are you doing all of this? You must either be powerful or have another ally. As if Sani hadn't been enough,' Eva looked at the lifeless body.

Pools of blood were all around her. Dark had killed her in cold blood. If this was what he did to his allies, what about her? He wanted revenge on her. But why? It wasn't because of Toros and Kross…

'I don't need any allies. I can simply use people to my demand. It is easy enough to get you in other ways. But it wouldn't be nearly as fun. Besides, I want others to suffer as well as you,' Dark sneered at her.

'How charming,' Eva scowled.

Dark smirked at her.

'You haven't guessed why I want revenge have you?' he asked her.

'I don't want to know what filth like you wants with me. I would rather jump a cliff than guess. Besides, as soon as they all arrive, you will then be dead. So there,' Eva stuck her tongue out.

Dark laughed.

'That is the exact thing I knew you would say. How about I give you something special,' Dark threw something at her.

Eva picked it up.

'It's that Cloaking gem. What is so important about it?' she asked.

'There is a story behind the Cloaking gem. The gem is only given to new Avatars in case of emergencies. Once they have been Avatar for a year, they don't need it anymore, so they are supposed to destroy it,' Dark told her.

Eva shrugged.

'What is the point of saying that? It just means this one is a fake,' she told him.

'This is an actual Cloaking gem. Someone forgot to destroy it when they were finished with it. So guess who got it,' Dark smiled evilly.

Jordan got tense. Oh no, he thought it would be safe. It was in the hands of the Crog leader! Some of the people glared at him. He shifted about a bit.

Dark wasn't finished.

'I had it. It didn't work as well as it did before and it shows one of my features that stand out. But everyone thinks it was just a difference some people have. How foolish they all were,' Dark went on.

Eva thought for a moment or two. She then realized what Dark meant. She then had a horrible feeling she knew who he was.

She gasped.

'You're…' she started to yell.

Dark knocked her out. She slumped to the floor. He laughed, turning into his true form at the same time.

Everyone else started to panic.

'We've got to hurry!' Rush said.

They all ran, desperate to find the door that would lead them to Eva. They kept going to dead ends.

'I've got a method. Let's go looking for a dead end,' Aikka said.

He started going the way. Everyone followed him confused. After a few minutes they came across the door.

'How did you know?' Stan asked.

'It was a mind trick. We were searching for the room, so we found dead ends. I just tried it the other way round,' Aikka said.

They all pushed the door open.

They all saw Sani and a small red gem in the room. There was no one and nothing else in the room.

'We're too late,' Canaan sighed.

They looked around again. Jordan went up to the window. He stared outside hoping to see something.

He did see something. Anger flared through him. He glared at the figure there.

He turned around.

'We've got to get outside. Make no noise whatsoever,' he said.

They all sneaked about the palace. They walked outside.

'Look, me and Aikka will go and check things out, ok?' he said.

Everyone nodded.

The Crogs had stayed behind in the room. Jordan had a bad feeling about this but it was a lot better than letting it happen behind his back.

Jordan and Aikka slipped around the corner.

'I'm going to be in my Avatar form,' Jordan sighed.

'What is it?' Aikka asked.

Jordan turned into the Avatar.

Aikka followed him. They went around another corner. They saw someone in the distance.

They were both scared but they kept on going.

They stopped in front of the figure.

'So they finally appear,' the figure taunted.

'You have pretended to be a Crog all of this time?'

'Yes. I can get revenge. I just have to place the final pieces in.'

'Yeah well we are about to stop you!'

The figure disappeared like dust.

'I don't think you are,' his voice boomed everywhere.

Jordan made sure the coast was clear and went back to his normal form. He turned to Aikka.

'Yeah it was just as I feared.'

'You should have been more careful! He will kill her!'

Jordan sighed.

'How was I supposed to know Canaletto was involved in this?'


	24. Gone

**WARNING!**

**this is the last chapter...**

**i hope you enjoy it!**

**but two things...**

**1. Thanks for the reviews!**

**2. This has an evil ending! And sad!**

**Chapter 24 – Gone**

Jordan and Aikka ran back. They had run as fast as they could. They stopped in front of everyone.

'We are going somewhere,' Jordan quickly said.

'We are coming with you then!' Rue and Danny yelled.

Everyone stood there blinking.

'Are you serious? This is way too dangerous for you…' Aikka tried to explain.

'So? I don't care anymore. Just as long as she is safe in the end, I don't care about the risks,' Danny muttered.

'We've been treated as kids for long enough. We've gone through the same FFMA stuff as you. We tried warning people, we kept secrets and she was the only one who ever treated us different,' Rue muttered.

Aikka and Jordan looked at them.

'Are you sure?' Jordan asked.

Rue and Danny nodded. Everyone stared at them.

'You are taking them?' Rush asked.

Aikka nodded.

'If we don't then they won't ever forgive us,' he simply said.

The others nodded.

'We will stay here then and set up camp. We will wait for your return,' Rick told them.

They nodded as the others went into the distance. Jordan and Aikka turned around to Rue and Danny.

'Ok let us tell you everything that is going on,' Aikka whispered.

Jordan and Aikka quickly told them everything.

Danny blinked.

'So Jordan is the idiot who left out the Cloaking gem for the evil guy Canaletto to take? And he is the guy who is meant to get us there in time?' Danny asked them.

'Hey!' Jordan yelled.

Aikka smiled at his cousin.

'Yeah, he is. We should go though,' Aikka sighed.

Jordan glowed gold.

'Cool!' Rue grinned.

'We're supposed to be saving Molly, Rue, remember? Just grab me okay?' Jordan muttered.

They all grabbed Jordan and disappeared into dust heading for the same place Eva was standing.

Eva looked around. She had thrown off her wig, taken her contacts out and rubbed off the rest of the foundation. She was looking around. She slightly remembered the place…it had been so long ago.

It was the Arena of the Heart.

Eva saw glowing dust at the other side of the Arena. She was worried. What if it was Canaletto?

When she saw who it was she had never felt happier to see Aikka, Jordan, Rue and Danny in her whole life. She grinned and waved. They waved back and started running towards her. She started running towards them.

They were so close to each other now.

Then there was a flash of bright pink behind them. They kept running towards each other.

Eva saw the others in the centre of the Arena now. She only a few metres away from her now. They had stopped.

Eva saw it before them. She saw the middle circle below them flash white. They hadn't noticed it. She quickly pushed them out of the way, leaving her the target on the circle.

The circle formed a trans-dimensional portal. Eva felt herself being sucked in.

'Molly! We can get you out of there by pulling you out!' Jordan started running towards her.

A blast of fiery red shot all of them back. Canaletto appeared laughing.

'I knew you would be foolish enough to come here! Destiny is finally going the way I want it!' he laughed.

Jordan's eyes flashed gold.

'Well, I am making sure you won't hurt us for a long time!' he yelled.

He fired a golden beam at Canaletto. He disappeared but his laughter echoed in everyone's minds.

Eva was beginning to sink. Everyone was getting up and running towards her. They had been blown away quite a bit form the circle. Eva was going lower and lower into the ground and trans-dimensional portal.

Eva lifted her hand up. She was up to her waist in the portal now.

'We're going to save you!' Aikka yelled.

They were all so close. They were barely any distance away. Eva's shoulders were in as well. Her hand was still quite high.

'You're not going to die! We won't let it!' Danny yelled.

'Yeah! You are going to be fine!' Rue shouted.

Eva could no longer hear. Her head had just gone underneath. Only her hand was left now. They were only a tiny bit away now…

Jordan reached his hand out. So did Aikka, Rue and Danny.

They all grabbed something. The trans-dimensional portal stopped. They all blinked and looked at what they were holding.

It wasn't Eva's hand.

They were holding each other's hands. Eva was nowhere to be seen.

'No,' Jordan whispered.

'It can't have happened,' Aikka answered.

Tears rolled down Danny's cheek.

Rue was silent and just kept staring where Eva's hand had been.

Eva was gone…

While the four grieved her loss and wailed and screamed revenge on Canaletto, they knew it was no use.

They said he was going to pay for doing this to them.

They kept crying and staring at the circle in the centre of the Arena.

Eva was now the victim of the trans-dimensional portal…and she had left the universe she had known all her life.

_To be continued…_

**can you now see why i am making a sequel?**

**the trailer SHOULD be up!**

**so look at it and tell me what you think!**

**(all thanks for sticking me throughout the whole story...it didn't take me long to do it...)**

**(no KIDDING! ten days!)**


End file.
